The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Kali
by Kitty Kelsey
Summary: What if a 17 year old English drama student found herself hurtled back in time to the 1500s? What would happen whenshe meets Esmeralda, Clopin, Quasimodo and all the other characters from The Hunchback of Notre Dame? I own no one but Kali Kelsey and Chal
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**

Prologue: In 2007…

I remember. It was one of those cold, dark nights – ones that make you get out that old water-bottle and cradle it as if it were a baby, you know? Where the moon shines, only it's not a magical shine, what you hear about in children's fairytale books. No, it's a cold, hard, almost foreboding shine that makes you want to draw the curtains and hide beneath the covers 'til the morning. It sounds stupid, I know…if you had come up to me before it happened and said this, then I would have thought the same thing, believe me. But is doesn't seem so stupid now…anyway, it was one of those nights where you knew that something was just going to go wrong. And this night…was no exception.

Luna shivered as she lowered her small frame into her double bed. It was the 5th of May, 2007. She let loose her long, coppery-blonde hair and allowed it to tumble past her shoulders in a mass of slight, silky waves. Her clear, blue-green eyes studied the time on the silver-linked watch she held loosely in her delicate, pale hand: 11:45 p.m.

She sighed – Saturday night and her parents made her go to bed before midnight – while they were out having fun! Urgh.

She got out of bed and studied herself in the mirror…as her reflection gazed back at her, she let out a deflated sigh. She never considered herself pretty – not even close. Now did she ever consider herself slim, either. In her eyes, she was too short, too ugly for anyone to ever notice her romantically. In reality, she stood at 5ft 1", was of a very slender build and, with the aid of mascara, she was quite beautiful. Of course, she was the only person who was unfortunate enough not too see this.

As she climbed into her soft bed once more, she remembered what she had been reading earlier in the day, for her history class: a book on Notre Dame, in the 1500s. She remembered seeing the pictures of the gypsies – their tanned skin gleaming on the sunlight, their raven hair seeming almost on fire as it caught the sun, the women's slender, tall figures twirling round in series after series of movements earning them money from richer folk…and the adventure. "The Court of Miracles". Judge Claude Frollo. The guards…And how she longed to be one of them, out there, in the sun every day, dancing for a living and seeking adventure constantly…As she eyes drifted closed, in her mind's eye she saw herself twirling about in the traditional gypsy dress of a long, sea green skirt, a sea blue and green striped corset, and a white peasant, boat-necked blouse with elbow-long puffed sleeves, with a sky-blue, thick ribbon through her hair to finish off the look. Bare feet, save for a gold anklet around one ankle, a gold hoop earring in her right ear... Drifting off into sleep, her last thoughts were, _"…Maybe, one day, I could be like that…"_

End of prologue.

_Author's Note: Sorry the first one's so short guys - it's just setting the scene! But the next one will be longer, I promise!! xox!_


	2. Chapter 2 Morning in Paris

Disclaimer: I again specify that I do NOT own any character in these stories other than Kali (Kelsey) and Little Chal, so far. If I owned the others, do you think I would sit here writing stories about them?! Lol! Enjoy the story guys - and I promise Clopin will have a big part in the next chapter...

Chapter 1: Morning in Paris…

Morning. Urgh…Don't you hate that word?! And it's homework day, too…Ooohhh…

Sunlight hits my eyes as I open them, and I'm surprised to find that I'm…standing up? What?! Ok, that can't be normal…

And…I'm in a cobblestone street…so many people milling around me…what's going on here?!

I catch sight if myself in a nearby stream – and am so shocked!! My hair seems more red than useful – perhaps it's the sun? – and is curled into ringlets, caressing my face and shoulders. My eyes have been perfectly made up with black – not brown, black – mascara, with eyeliner not only along the bottom of me eyes, but also the top, too! Green eye shadow masks the slightly more tanned skin of my eyelids. Hey, I'm more tanned!! Yesss!!! My face is covered in a layer of foundation – not too thin, not too thick – and there is no hint of even the tiniest blemish! And my outfit…wow…it's exactly how it seemed last night, in my dream…and the green eye shadow matches it perfectly! But this can't be a dream…can it? I pinch myself, hard. Ouch!! Ouch!! Okay, okay – not a dream!! But, wow…I actually look close to my age now!

I turn my head to and fro in a panic, trying to catch some sign of where I am – and then I spot it. Notre Dame, the cathedral. But, not the one I remember…this one looks much younger – everything is in tact, nothing has been chipped away by the constant weathering of time…Oh, God. I am so confused – and all right, not an unusual occurrence, but still – doesn't mean it's pleasant!

I manage to spot a gypsy woman – a gypsy woman, wow! – dancing with a goat in the streets for coins. She is beautiful; tall, slender, tanned, her raven hair gleaning like fire in the sunlight…I wait cautiously until she takes a short break, then come up to her. I have to find out what the date is…

"Um, excuse me, ma'am…?" I ask. My voice has gone very quiet and high, and I realise that, despite what I had told myself, I was actually becoming quite panicky and afraid.

She looks up, surprised at me addressing her in such a way. "…Yes…" She seems suspicious of me. Then again, if what I read in my history books is correct, then I can't exactly blame her.

"Um, do you know what date it is? It's just that, I'm not from around here, and I've…been travelling, for weeks – and I've lost track of the days…and also, I think I'm rather lost…" Oh Christ, now I've done it. I've gone and gotten myself all worked up and upset!! Oh god, please don't let me cry!!

Her face softens, and looks more sympathetic. She speaks gently - "Oh, sweetheart – it's the fifth of January! The Festival of Fools tomorrow! Here, don't get yourself so upset! Do you know where you are?"

I shake my head, miserably. All thoughts of my new look and beautiful surroundings are gone as I realise I don't have a clue where I am, or how to get back!

"You're in the centre of Paris, child." I nod. So much for looking my age then…

"Right near Notre Dame herself." I nod again, trying to take this in.

"And…if you don't mind my asking – I know how this sounds – I bumped my head before, you see…what is the year?" I cringe – she'll think I'm a nutcase for sure – but she simply smiles in amusement and answers, "1575, of course!" I laugh for a moment, and then her words suddenly sink in. 1575? Oh, god. Just what I need. Only me. I've managed to send myself back over 425 years back in time!! My thoughts must show on my face, because she is looking at me with concern…

"Um, are you ok? Do you want to sit down?" She asks, worry etched across her face. I smile slightly. She seems like a lovely woman – I don't really want her to worry.

"I'm fine – don't worry about me. I just remembered, I'm supposed to meet someone, and…I'm late" …I finish lamely. Jeez girl – your excuses have gotten even worse over time!!

But, she seems to buy it…"Ok", she says, "Well, who are you looking for?"

Oh crap. Ok. Ummm… "Mrs…Grigson?" I choke out, wondering where the heck that came from. "You probably won't know her."

The gypsy woman looks at me sympathetically, and says, "I'm assuming you mean Mrs. Dolly Grigson? The old woman? She's the only Grigson in these parts."

Oh no. Not again. "Ummm…"

"She passed away last week. The news must not have reached you. I'm so sorry…" She trails off, looking sad – and I realise then that she is waiting for some kind of reaction. Well, I take drama, I can look the part.

"…O-Oh…", I say, my voice sounding weak, and shaky. "…Right, I see…" I look down, trying to look lost. God, I hope she buys this…

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," She says, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Did you…know her well?"

"Ummm…No, not so well – but she was a friend of the family – we always thought of her very warmly, do you know what I mean?" I ask, keeping the low tone to my voice.

She nods in understanding and sympathy. And I start to feel a little guilty…

Suddenly, we hear shouts coming from down the street. The gypsy lady looks alarmed, and immediately on her guard.

"What's going on?!" I ask, feeling extremely curious.

"Guards," She answers quickly, stooping to collect her coins and hat. She straightens up, and looks me in the eye. "Have you anywhere to stay?"

I go to say yes – and then realise that I actually haven't. I shake my head, unable to think of anything to say.

"What's your name?"

I go to say "Kelsey" – but then, for reason I cannot quite place, answer, "Kali. Kali Summers."

She looks down to where the shouting is coming from, then back at me. She speaks quickly now, obviously afraid and in a hurry to leave. "Here" – she hands me a woven band of some sort on a necklace – "This is map to "The Court of Miracles" – have you heard of it?" I nod – I cannot speak out of shock. "It is where all of the gypsies in Paris live. Follow the map, and when you get there, ask for me. My name is Esmeralda."

I look at her, gratitude showing clearly in my eyes. "Thank you" I whisper.

"Djali, come!" She whispers quickly. A goat, whom I had not noticed before, runs to her. She gives me one quick, last smile – and is gone, running up the steps, round a corner and out of sight, the goat quickly following her.

The shouting grows louder and, as my curiosity builds and shoves the rational – albeit smaller – part of myself to one side, I round the corner to see what is going on…

Oh. My. God. That poor child!! Those guards have a small boy cornered – in gypsy garb – and are threatening him with swords!! How dare they!!! As the rational part of me decides to give up and take a holiday, I find myself pushing through the crowds…

What's a French name? Quick, dammit think – what's a French name for a boy?!

"Jean Claude!" I snap as I finally push my way though the thick throng of people marring my way.

"Jean Claude! Where on earth have you been, mother has been worried sick!!" I cry, coming towards him. The poor boy seems completely non-plussed…

"You know him?" Snarled one of the guards – a bid beefy guy with rotten teeth and in need of a really strong deodorant. Ew.

"Know him! Unfortunately. Sir, he is my younger brother." I shake my head at the buy, pretending to be angry. "Honestly, I am so sorry – I cannot take him anywhere! He always wonders off and – what's this?" I ask, pretending to have just noticed the gypsy clothes he wears. "What kind of disgusting outfit is this? Gypsy clothes?!"

I grab the child, and pull him close to me. As I do so, I whisper as quietly as I can in his ear, "I am Kali, and I'm saving your life. Play along!" As I straighten up, he looks at me quizzically, suspicious. Please, please, please let him play along!!

"Well?" I ask, prompting him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"…But…Kali!" He whines, annoyingly. I roll my eyes – but inwardly breathe a sigh of relief. Thank god! Now all we have to do is convince the guards…

I look at the guards, who stare back. I can't tell whether they believe me or not…

"I am terribly sorry for this, good sirs – what must you think of us?! But I assure you – it is a faze and nothing more. Why, just last week he decided he wanted to be a horse!" A few members of the crowd laughs at this, and the hard looks on the guards' faces turn softer.

"Well…all right then" One says gruffly, turning his mean little eyes on us. "But don't let it happen again!"

"Oh, I won't sir!" Relief sweeps through me, and my knees go weak as the tension passes. "Come, Jean Claude – mother will be angry if we don't return soon!"

And with that, I pull him through the crowd, round the corner and up some steps – well out of sight from the crowd. I watch him stare up at me, a mixture of wonder, gratitude and something else I can't quite place playing across his face. I sigh, wondering what to do him now. I kneel down to him.

"What's your name?" I asked him gently.

"My name is Chal", he answers softly. He stares up at me for a moment. "Who are you?"

I smile at him, and say "I already told you – I am Kali, remember?"

"Goddess…"

"What?" Did he just say Goddess?

"The name Kali – that is what it means – Dark Goddess."

I look at him for a moment. He is completely serious…

"…Oh…what does yours mean?" I feel obliged to ask – it is only polite, after all…

"Chal means boy", he puffs his chest out in pride. "I am a big boy now!"

I laugh! "Yes, you are!" Then, I realise what is happening – it is time to get serious.

"Do you live in the Court of Miracles?" I ask him.

"…Yes…" he looks at me a moment, then cocks his head to the side, thinking. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm not," I answer him, sounding, for some reason, almost sad. "Listen, do you think you can find your way –"

"Little Chal!" Cries a familiar voice to my right. I turn around quickly – and it is Esmeralda!

"Little Chal – thank Goodness! I thought you had been caught for a while!"

Then, she looks to me – and starts in surprise. "Kali!"

Chal pipes up, ever helpful: "Kali saved me! The guards found me, but she pretended I was her younger brother and not a gypsy, and they believed her!" He positively beamed, bless him!

"You saved him?" She turns to look at me again in surprise. "You saved him? But, you don't even know him…" Her face is a mask of confusion, which in turn confuses me…

"Well, I couldn't just let the guards take him, could I?" I ask, a little uncomfortable under her suspicious gaze. "I mean, goodness knows what they would have done to him!" I remember, just in time, to replace "God" with "goodness" – it's the 1500s, Kels!

She smiles at me, now. "Well, thank you", she replies. "We're both very grateful! I have to leave now – we both do. But remember – come to the Court of Miracles!"

"When?" I ask – I don't want to turn up at the wrong time…

"Sunset", She replies. "If I am not there, just remember to say that Esmeralda sent you, and she trusts you."

"Thank you", I answer, and then she is gone again, along with Little Chal and Djali. It is nice to know that I am trusted…

So, at sunset I will go to the Court of Miracles…but until then, I may as well enjoy the city…even though I have no money!

End of Chapter 1.

_Author's Note:_ _Ok, so I promised it would be longer, and so it is! hehe... so, Kali - or Kelsey - has now met Esmeralda, Djali, and my own character called Little Chal...and no, he is not Esmeralda's son, lol! What wonders await Kali in the Court of Miracles? Well, first of all there's Clopin..._


	3. Chapter 3 Finding The Court of Miracles

Chapter 3: Finding the Court of Miracles…

Wow. Ok, so I've followed the map-necklace thingy, and it's lead me to…a graveyard. Right. Ok, so maybe I've done this wrong…but, the symbol on the map-necklace thingy matches the symbol on this tomb…but what does that mean? I mean honestly, could they have made this any harder?!

Jeez…Suddenly, I have an idea…ok, so a kind of weird and not so wonderful idea – but, hey, it's an idea and that's good enough for me! Now, how do I get this tomb-lid thingy off…?

I push and shove on the lid for about…oh, maybe, 20 minutes? Phew. Anyway, I've managed to get the damn thing off, so, yay me!

Whoa…no dead body, but lots of stairs leading downwards…for a second, I wonder if I should go in there…But I have to. Either that, or sleep in the graveyard all night, 'cos no way am risking it back in that town yet…I so was not that offensive…

As I descend down the stairs, it gets darker and darker…go figure. And I have no torch… How deep does this thing go? And it's getting so cold… I shiver and draw my arms around myself – then remember what I was told in school, and straighten up. You'll only get colder in you fall in on yourself… I guess that works in more ways than one…

I have now reached the bottom, and oh my god. Seriously, how many skulls and bones can you have in one place?! There must be millions – I am _not_ exaggerating. There is a wide but shallow stream running through the middle of this cave, and the bones and skulls all line the sides of the cave, with some going into the stream. Ew. And I'm either going to have to walk through that sewage-stream, or through those bones! And ok, I know I'm classed as kind of a girly-girl and all that, but I'm usually pretty tough about things and hardly ever say "ew"! But in this case, this is going a little too far in my opinion!

I sigh. At least there are some torches lining the way so I don't trip and end up sucking face with Monsieur Bones…

I shiver as I wade through the ankle-deep water…It's getting colder, and I wonder if I am going the right way, or I've just stumbled upon some pirate-type cavern or something…

The torches are becoming fewer and fewer now, and… I hate to admit it, but I'm a little afraid… There's less light, and I hate the dark – in the light, you can see if someone or something is there, behind you. But in the dark… let's just say, anything can happen.

The torches have disappeared now, and it's freezing… Oh my god – what was that?! I whip around, my hair catching a little in my face as I squint to try to see what that was… I'm so sure I heard footsteps behind me…

I shake my head, turn, and carry on – it's just my head getting the better of me… _Slosh._ Ok, now I know I heard something! I whip round again, but although my eyes are adjusting quickly to the darkness, I can see no one. I slowly back away, and then decide it's just me again. I go to turn around – and find myself slammed against the wall! I knew there was someone following me…

My front is pressed hard against the cold stone wall with my head facing the right, and someone has my left arm twisted against my back, and holds it there tightly, around the wrist. My other arm is pressed against the wall next to my face, held there by another slender hand. Whoever is holding me has his body pressed tightly against mine, making it impossible to escape.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Comes a sinisterly playful male voice right next to my ear…

That does it! I have to escape and get out, right now! "Let me go!" I cry, my breath coming out in short gasps, and I struggle hard, twisting my wrists and heaving my body – but it's no use. He is only thin, but he is strong…

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you…" He laughs, his breath tickling my ear – "I'll only hold you tighter, and I don't think you want that, do you?"

I hesitate for a moment, frightened – then decide it's in my best interests to test what he says. I twitch my wrist slightly, and his grip tightens ever so slightly… Suddenly, what is happening slams into me with huge force – I am trapped, alone, in this underground cavern with skulls and bones all around me, and this man has me pinned to the wall, threatening me – and I have no escape. As the weight of this realisation comes crashing down on me, I begin to thrash and struggle against his hold. I try to scream but no sound comes out, oh god, please, please let me get out of here let me go home please please please…

Suddenly, even as he presses me even tighter to the wall, shoving his body even more forcefully against my back, I manage to elbow him in the chest. This catches him off guard – and I wrench my left wrist from his grasp, give him a backhand slap to the side of his face, and tug my other wrist free too! Yesss…

The tall, thin man stumbles backwards, and although I cannot see his face, I can tell he is surprised. I smile to myself at this – he obviously does not expect girls to fight back as I did…

What do I do now? I don't know whether to run deeper into the Court of Miracles and find Esmeralda, or to just forget it and leave this place… But I'll have to decide fast, for this man is back on his feet and has regained his composure fast.

I'll have to run deeper into the cave – he is blocking the only exit I know of – and he knows it, too. I can see the bottom of his face now – his hat casts shadow over the rest of it. He has a small, black goatee, a gold hoop earring dangling from one ear, and a smirk settled across his mouth. He finds this amusing! And he knows he will catch me now I have no escape… well, we'll see about that!

I turn and run deeper into the cave – but there are so many different ways to turn, and I have no idea where I am going… The ground is no longer slippery and wet now, and the hard rubble beneath my feet seems to stab into them every step I take. And I can hear him gaining on me, although I don't know whereabouts he is…

"Run and catch, run and catch –"

I trip and fall to the ground, half-winded and terrified…

"…The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch…" He chants at me tauntingly – but I can't see him anywhere… where is he?! More laughter… I pause, and look around for a few moments, trying to see him – but I can't, and his voice is getting nearer…

Panting – and not just because I am out of breath – I force myself up from the ground and carry on running. I round a corner, and I am suddenly knocked onto my back! Gasping, the next thing I know is that he is straddling my hips and looking very amused. I glare, and push my hands against his chest in an effort to dislodge him – but he is prepared this time, and grabs my slim wrists with one long, slender hand. His knees grip my thighs on either side – and I see it now. He has me. I am completely trapped. I force myself to look at him, and to meet his eyes. Whatever he has in mind, I will not go along with it…

For the first time now, I can see his face properly. A handsome man, in his mid-twenties, perhaps. Dark, black hair half-hidden beneath a purple hat with an equally purple feather sticking out of the top of it. Tanned skin – not as tanned as Esmeralda's, but more so than mine. A long nose – not huge, but still, much longer than mine! And his eyes, a greeny-blue, and in them, a mixture of amusement and anger swimming. Ha. He clears knows not what to make of me… And I clearly am spending too much time listening to how these people talk…

"You know, if you hadn't have run, I wouldn't have pursued." He says to me, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, if I hadn't have run, there would be no reason for pursuing me" I retort angrily.

His eyes flash, then instantly return to normal. He yanks me up to my feet by my wrists, and instinctively I begin to pull against him.

"Remember what I said about struggling?" He asks, more amused now than anything.

I hesitate, then stop altogether. Ok, so clearly this man isn't going to try anything…yet. I regard him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He asks me, sounding very business-like all of a sudden. So, playtime's over. I grimace.

"My name is Kali Summers. I ran into a gypsy woman who called herself Esmeralda, and saved a gypsy boy called Little Chal from some guards. She asked me to come here when I said I was not from around here, and have no place to stay. She gave me this map-necklace thingy, told me it was a map to the Court of Miracles… and it lead me here." I finish, looking up at him. "If you let go of my hands, I can show you it – if you don't believe me."

He looks at me for a moment, then reaches across to my throat. I immediately lean away from him, unsure of what he means to do. He pauses.

"I will not hurt you, my dear, unless you give me good reason to", he says, more gently this time. "I only want to see the necklace."

With that – and as little choice as I have – I relax, and allow him to pluck the thread resting on my collar bone up, and reveal the necklace that Esmeralda gave to me earlier. A look of understanding comes over his face, and the hostility in his features seems to evaporate.

"Ah, I see. And Esmeralda gave you this?"

"Yes… She told me to ask for her here, if she was not here already."

He continues to study the necklace for a moment, then puts it carefully into his pocket. He looks to me, and appears in business mode again. Jeez, how does anyone know where they stand with this guy?!

"Very well. We shall find Esmeralda, and see what she has to say. If your story id true and she confirms this, then you have nothing to fear."

"What do you mean?" A note of panic appears in my voice, and once again I feel afraid. "What would happen if she doesn't agree?"

The man's face hardens as he looks back at me once more. "If you are innocent, then you don't need to worry about it," he replies in a low voice. "Now, come along." I gulp, afraid. I don't know what to think anymore… so maybe it's best that I just don't try.

He leads me off, still gripping my wrists tightly, and now I can do nothing but follow him, weaving through the catacombs…

Author's Note:_ Ok, thanks for reading guys!! Also, I may not continue this story if I don't know whether anyone is actually reading it or not... so, reviews please!! I have written the next few chapters, but if anyone has any requests then I will do my best to fit them into the story!! Please let me know what you think!!!_

_I hope my portrayal of the characters are ok - i know I made some aspects a little darker, but they're meant to be... _

_I do not own anyone other than Kali (Kelsey) and Little Chal, people!!_


	4. Chapter 4 The Court of Miracles

Chapter 4: The Court of Miracles…

After what seems like no time at all, we appear in a brightly lit place – colours everywhere, tents, and people bustling around everywhere – hundreds of them! All of them gypsies…

The wonder must show on my face, because the man, glancing back at me every so often, seems more and more amused by my ever-changing expressions…

People glance at us every so often, but most appear to believe that this is nothing out of the ordinary, and go back to their work, playing… The ones who do look at us smile, and greet the man leading me off with, "Good evening, Clopin", and, "Who's the girl, Clopin?" Clopin. So that's his name… But he just smiles and winks to them, and they then grin back, and get on with their lives… I don't think I could be any more confused… and tired. My feet are killing me – I haven't sat down all day. And I'm hungry… I haven't eaten for two days – I have no money with me today, and yesterday I got up late so had no time for breakfast, forgot to make lunch – then I was out all afternoon, and out all night, getting in at 11:30 p.m…

Finally, Clopin halts as we reach a particular tent. It must be Esmeralda's…

"Esmeralda? Are you in there?" He calls through the flaps of the tent, tightening his grip on me as he probably thinks I'm about to bolt.

"Clopin? Yes, yes, I'm here. Please, come in –"

He opens the tent flaps and yanks me in with him.

"What's wrong –" She stops when she sees me. "Kali! You made it! Oh, but why are you all wet, and your clothes are torn…" She trails off as she looks as Clopin.

"Clopin!"

"I did nothing wrong. She came down into the catacombs, I thought she could have been a spy!"

"Clopin!!"

"But, she ran – I pursued!"

"Well no wonder she ran – a strange man she has never met before in her life grabs her and shoves her against the wall, then when she runs he chases her? Yes, Clopin, she won't be the least bit terrified." She ends sarcastically. I wonder briefly how she knows exactly what happened, but can't be bothered to dwell on it.

As they argue, I glance about her tent. It is large, like the others, and tall, so she can stand up in it without having to crouch down at all. There is a small dressing table and a wooden stool in front of it. There are a few dresses, hair-accessories, a jewellery box, and curtain drawn open, revealing her bed and a trunk at the end of it. The tent was a deep red colour, and it suited her colouring perfectly.

"Kali. Kali!"

I snap back to reality quickly, out of my daze – "Huh?"

"I am very sorry for what I have just put you through," Says Clopin, sincerely. I notice for the first time that he has released my wrists, and I rub them without really thinking about it.

"That's ok," I smile quickly, "You were just protecting your people from a possible outsider, I guess…"

"Well, now that Esmeralda has confirmed everything you have told me is true, I will leave you to freshen up as best you can. Dinner will be in an hour. Esmeralda will show you where to go. I will formally introduce you as our newest member then, all right?"

I realise after a few seconds he is waiting for an answer, and I nod. "Yes, yes, that's fine, thank you…"

After a quick, apologetic smile, he disappears out of the tent. Esmeralda shakes her head in frustration with him.

"Kali, I am so sorry for what happened before with Clopin – you must have been terrified…" I go to shake my head, but see her raised eyebrows, and sigh. I nod.

"Yes. And I hate to admit it."

"What exactly happened? I know Clopin can be very rash in his decisions…"

I give a short laugh. "Yeah, well, I can believe that. I was walking down the catacombs, and thought I heard something behind me. Anyway, before I knew it, he had me pressed up against the wall with my arm twisted behind my back! And I couldn't see his face, so I didn't know who he was. So I got free and ran. He blocked the only exit I knew of, so I had to run deeper into the catacombs." I shuddered, remembering what happened next. "I was so scared when he caught me and pinned me down…"

"He pinned you down?!"

I blush, embarrassed. "Well, that part was sort of my fault. I was running, and he launched himself at me to catch me. The momentum carried up both down, him on top of me. I hit out, he grabbed my wrists out of defence, and then…well, then I told him everything, and he dragged me here to talk to you." I sigh, seeing now that most of his actions were understandable, and said as much.

"But when he held you down, you thought…"

I look away, tears suddenly threatening to fall. Oh, god… even in a different time, he can still haunt me…

"Only because it has happened before…" I reply softly, trying to push all those thoughts away.

We sit in silence for a few seconds – I don't think poor Esmeralda knows what to say. Finally –

"We'd better get you cleaned up," Esmeralda says awkwardly, standing up. "Dinner is in about forty-five minutes.

I rise, wondering what awaits me next…

_Author's Note: Ok guys, hope you enjoyed it!! You know the score, read and review please!_

_ - Geckogirl, thanks for your review, it was very useful :) and Quasimodo will play a big part in the story - just not yet :P lol!_

_xox!!!_


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner and a Lil' Star

Chapter 5: Dinner and a Lil' Star…

I step out of Esmeralda's tent a different girl. My other gypsy dress is in Esmeralda's tent, waiting to be mended by an old gypsy woman by the name of Selena Crowe. I have borrowed one of Esmeralda's dresses, which she has taken up for me. It is a sky blue one, with a green sash around the waist, and green slashed sleeves – much like this red one she showed me earlier with purple sleeves. She says she is dancing in that tomorrow for the Festival of Fools. She even said I could dance with her, if I wanted!

I have washed my hair, and it is now curled carefully into soft ringlets caressing my face, a deep red with natural blonde highlights… I applied make up – Esmeralda found me some to suit my colouring, and the green eye shadow brings out the blue-green of my eyes – so I now look at least presentable…

Esmeralda also put a gold hoop earring through my right ear, and gave me two gold, matching bangles – one for my ankle, the other for my wrist.

Overall, I am happy with my appearance!

We both make our way through the tents and people milling around us, to another "room" leading off from the main one. It is just as huge as the first one! And there is row after row of long, wooden tables, with benches either side, and plates at each place. On each table, there are baskets of bread and great big bowls full of some kind of soup, too! My stomach growls – I forgot how hungry I am – and I blush in embarrassment. Esmeralda just looks at me in amusement.

"Hungry?"

"I haven't eaten in two days," I say, sheepishly.

She looks amazed – "Are you kidding?! I couldn't last a day without food!"

We laugh, and it feels…good…

As everyone else files in, the place becomes almost unbearably over-crowded, and I feel a small twinge of guilt that I have in avertedly added to this. That, and I remember I am slightly claustrophobic…

Esmeralda and I took our seats at the main table, where Clopin would head the table. Apparently, he is the gypsy _King_… Anyway, most people are seated, but no one has started to eat yet. I think we are waiting for Clopin to arrive before we start.

Suddenly, a hush descends over the crowd of people sitting at the tables. I look over to the entrance, but there is no one there. Esmeralda taps my shoulder, and points to the stage. I look up and see Clopin standing there in the middle of it, hands on hips and smiling.

"Listen up, everyone! There is good news tonight!" He cries, happily.

Everyone starts to murmur excitedly, and my ears pick up, too – I want to know what is so good!

"We have a new member of the gypsies with is tonight!" My jaw drops. I'd forgotten that Clopin would introduce me tonight! My heart begins to beat faster, and I start to feel all panicky – what will I do when I get up there?!

"The gypsy Kali Summers!" The crowd cheers, Oh my god… Esmeralda motions for me to get up, and I do, somewhat shakily. Clopin comes to the edge of the tall stage, and extends one long arm down to me. I hesitantly take his hand, and suddenly find myself whooshing up through the air and landing on the stage in Clopin's arms! I blush as I disentangle myself from him, but he takes my hand gently and leads me to the centre of the stage.

"This is Kali! Kali, tell everyone a little about yourself…" I look at him, terrified. Ok, I know, I've been on stage lots of times – but that's only in plays, where I have set things to say!

He motions to me with his hands encouragingly. I look back at the crowd, who watch me, expectantly.

I clear my throat. "Um… I'm Kali Summers… Um, I'm seventeen and a gypsy…" I stop, and look to Clopin. He nods kindly, and gestures for me to continue. I look back at the crowd again.

Clopin suddenly says – "What kind of things do you do to earn money?" He is obviously trying to help, but _crap_! I rack my brain quickly.

"Umm, I… dance…" The crowd nod and murmur in agreement. "And… sing. Sometimes."

A man from one of the tables below stands up and cries, "Delight us with a song, love!"

_Crap. _Why did I have to add that last part?!

The crowd agree loudly. "Yes, sing for us, child!"

I look, in a panic, at Clopin, who shrugs, innocently. _Yeah right_. He suddenly jumps off the stage, and sits down at an old piano at the side of the stage. _Oh no. _I will _kill_ him!!

I sigh, and then think of a random song I am ok at singing – and realise that no one will know it here!!

"What will you sing, my dear?" He cries up at me.

Oh, well. May as well give it a shot…

"I don't suppose you know 'Little Star', by any chance?" Clopin shakes his head.

"I'm afraid I do not. Can you play it?"

"Well, yes – but –" I realise my mistake too late. In an instant, Clopin has me seated at the piano, and everyone watches me, expectantly. Again. I shoot a look at Clopin, who just gives me an innocent look back. _Oh, Jeez…_

So, I begin to play it, and sing:

"There is nothing special about me  
I am just a lil' star  
If it seems like I'm shining  
It's probably a reflection of something you already are  
I forget about myself sometimes  
When there's so many other around  
When deep inside you feels darkest  
That is where I can always be found  
That is where I can always be found  
That is where I can always be found

Just keep trying and trying  
It's just a matter of timing  
Though the grinding is tiring  
Don't let 'em stop you from smiling  
It's surprising how inspiring  
It is to see you shining  
Cause in the dark of the night you're all i can see  
and you sure look like a star to me

There is nothing special about me  
I am just a lil' star  
If you try to reach out an touch me  
you'll see I'm not really that far  
I may not be the brightest nor am I the last one you'll see  
But as long as you notice, that's just fine with me  
Everything's just fine with me  
Everything's just fine with me

Just keep trying and trying  
It's just a matter of timing  
Though the grinding is tiring  
Don't let 'em stop you from smiling  
It's surprising how inspiring  
It is to see you shining  
Cause in the dark of the night you're all i can see  
and you sure look like a star to me…"

And they applaud. Wow. I thought it was awful! But they obviously like it, so… yay me! Haha…

Clopin and Esmeralda clap the loudest, and a really…proud, feeling comes over me. Clopin comes back up onto the stage, and welcomes me as part of the gypsies with an embrace, and a short speech on how I will become a valuable member of the community.

As we all begin to eat, Clopin sits down at the head of our table, right next to me. I am starting to like him more now, although I'm still annoyed at the way he treated me without even knowing me – and then he made me sing! But, still, he wasn't to know…

"So, my dear, how are you enjoying the Court of Miracles so far?" He asks me, and I can only give one answer: "I love it." He grins, then begins to eat his bread and soup.

"Kali, you must sing that song at the Festival tomorrow! It was beautiful!" I nearly choke on my piece of bread.

"What?! Oh, no – see, that was terrible – I can't possibly do that again –"

"What are you talking about? It was wonderful and I expect you to sing it at the Festival of Fools tomorrow – right after you dance with Esmeralda, of course."

Now, dancing I can handle – but singing? In front of the whole town? Especially after that little incident earlier today…

"Um, Clopin… I'm too sure – you see, it was my first day in this town today, and I'm afraid I made a rather bad impression in front of quite a few people…"

"Well, now's the time to redeem yourself, my dear." He replies.

"Do you even know what I did?!"

"No, but I expect I'll find out tomorrow!" Answers Clopin, his eyes twinkling. I am so sure steam is coming out of my ears. _Arrgghh… This man is so frustrating!!_

"…Is there even a piano there?" Ha!! Bet he didn't count on that…

He nods. "There will be!"

"I refuse!!"

"No you won't!"

"Oh, yes I will!!"

We stare at each other for a moment – annoyed would be an understatement, and then we go back to our soups, fuming. _Stupid Clopin_…

Esmeralda must see the look on our faces, because she bursts out laughing. "Oh Kali, Clopin, don't glare so much!!"

_Authotr's Note: Yay! Another chapter done!! Again, hope you guys like it and any criticisms/compliments/flames, whatever, just let me know in your reviews people!!_

_Love you all!!_

_xox!!_


	6. An AfterDinner Meeting with the King

Chapter 6: An After-Dinner Meeting With the King…

I am ready for bed. Esmeralda has laid down a mat and some blankets next to her bed for me (after I refused to take her bed – that would just be rude…) I am wearing one of Esmeralda's old nightdresses, although it is a little too big – but it is nice and warm, and will be just fine. I have cleared all my make up off but my mascara – I figure it will be okay to leave that on – it'll take me less time to put more on in the morning then…

I climb under the blankets, and Esmeralda smiles at me as she goes behind a curtain to change into her night clothes.

Suddenly, a voice calls from outside the tent: "Esmeralda, Kali – is it all right to come in?"

Esmeralda sighs, then calls through, "Yes, Clopin!" To me, she whispers, "I'll just get changed later." I roll my eyes good naturedly, and she smirks.

Clopin enters in the same outfit as he wore to dinner. "Forgive me, Esmeralda – you are welcome to wait a while in my tent if you please, or Kali may come to mine with me – but I believe it is my turn to speak with our newest addition.

What? He's kidding, right? It's almost midnight and I am beyond tired…

Esmeralda bites her lip and looks indecisive… what is she thinking?

"Look, Clopin, I really need to get changed and ready for bed…"

I sigh. "Ok, ok – I get the hint. I'll go with Clopin to his tent…" I climb out from under those nice, warm blankets, and shiver slightly. Esmeralda notices this shiver, but looks to me gratefully. "Kali – take some of those blankets, or you'll freeze." It's my turn to look grateful, and I do so with a smile.

I grab the blankets, and Clopin holds open the flap of the tent for me. I hesitate, remembering what he was like with me previously… Esmeralda comes over and takes me by the arm, understanding.

"Don't worry, child – Clopin is the most trusted among all of us. He will not hurt you." She says to me, quietly but firmly.

Clopin makes an exaggerated bow, still holding the flap open for me, and Esmeralda smiles. I roll my eyes and exit, and Clopin follows me out. Once out, he takes my wrist.

"This way, my dear." He begins to lead me over to his tent quickly as I shiver with the sudden cold. He puts an arm around me as he guides to a large yellow tent – bigger than the others. I stiffen as his arm rests around my waist, but then slowly relax into his gentle hold. He looks down at me, his face hard to read, and then we are at his tent and he opens the flap for me, playing up the part of being a true gentleman again.

Once inside, he settles me on some cushions, and sits down opposite me. He doesn't talk for a few moments, which unsettles me a little – why has he brought me here?

Then, he begins to speak. "So, Kali… how are you?"

How are you? I find that a very strange question to ask – couldn't he have just asked that in Esmeralda's tent and then left? I look at him suspiciously.

"I'm fine, thank you."

He sighs. "No, my dear – I mean, how are you, really? Something is obviously bothering you."

Perplexed, I stare at him. How did he know that? "Clopin – sir, with all due respect, you barely know me. How can you possibly tell if something is bothering me?"

He leans in close to me now, studying me intently. I lean away slightly, and keep my eyes fixed on the cushion next to me.

"Because you refuse to meet me eyes, lovely." My eyes shoot up at this, and he smiles sympathetically. I glare now, angry at him for being right. How dare he pretend to know me!

"I won't meet your eyes because of what you did before," I snarl at him, wanting him to hurt. To my anger and surprise, his sympathetic smile stays in place – even his eyes still hold sympathy towards me.

"Don't look at me like that!" I cry, standing up abruptly. The smile disappears, but the sympathy stays intact. This only serves to fuel my anger even more, and my glare becomes even more vicious. "Don't pretend you know me, and don't pretend you care because I know you don't! You haven't got a clue about how I feel or what I've been through, so don't pretend that you know or care!" I finish with the most awful glare I can muster, then turn to walk out of the tent.

A soft voice, barely audible, calls gently after me – "I know you were raped."

I stop in shock – but I can't bring myself to move another muscle, as horror fills every single one I have, and ones I didn't know I did have. I can only listen as he goes on to explain softly to me.

"That is why you reacted so badly to me holding you down and straddling you – I know that now. I am sorry for the pain it must have caused you."

I am overcome with such powerful memories and horror, it is all I can do to keep myself from letting go… I want to ask how he knew, why he is telling me this, why… But I can't. My mouth won't work, my throat is dry, my muscles ache…

"…Kali?" He prompts, anxiously but calmly at the same time…

I can't take this anymore… I don't know where I stand with him… first, he is my superior and I have to do as he says, then he is my friend, now he is my… god knows what… He is being so gentle and understanding and I just can't take it any more – it just makes everything so much harder…

A gentle, warm, gloved hand fluttering softly onto my shoulder brings me abruptly back to reality –

I have to run… 

I can't even bring myself to glance at him, or even speak as I force my body into gear and run. Run from the tent, run from him, run from my past…

I can hear him calling to me as I run past other gypsies, looking at me curiously as I pelt down through the Court of Miracles, running for the catacombs, but I can't go back – not now, not ever. His voice fades… I _can't_.

Finally, my legs give out after what seems like hours, but can only be about half an hour, and I collapse. I look around from my position on the floor – dark walls, melting in and out of the shadows cast all around by the single torch, casting an unwanted glow around me. I'm in the catacombs… and hopelessly lost. _Good_, I decide. Just how I want it. Then I blow the torch out. Blissful darkness ensues and takes my body over, as I fall down to the ground, feeling at last, some small sense of peace as I finally give in the darkness awaiting me…

_Author's Note: Okies, I uploaded another one lol! Let me know if anyone's actually reading this by form of reviews please, because there is not point in carrying on if only like one or two people are reading this!!_

_Love you guys!!_

_xox!!_


	7. Chapter 7 Alone Once More

Chapter 7: Alone Once More

Warm darkness is replaced immediately with cold darkness, as I open my eyes once more. I realise that I have been asleep, don't know how long for… As my eyes begin to adjust to the darkness, I shudder as I remember I am in a far-off back alley in the catacombs… hopelessly lost… Well, I don't care. I don't need her, or them. I certainly don't need _him_. I most certainly don't _want_ him.

I begin to shiver, now… it's cold. I know I'll only get colder. I haven't moved from the position I woke up in, and so I try. But it hurts – my body is stiff with the cold and lying in one position for so long. My head aches from the cold, cobble stoned ground, and my feet feel as if they have been ripped to shreds.

Suddenly, I want to cry. But I'm not. I can't. Because… Then I realise. There is no one around to see me, or to hear me… I only have to keep up this act in front of others… not for myself. Because I can fool others. Just not myself.

And finally, the suppressed tears that have threatened to fall since I first arrived now slide slowly down my cheeks – gentle, almost as though they are caressing my face, like a pair of loving, parental hands…

I can't fight it anymore – I've tried, I can't do it! I collapse in a ball of heart wrenching sobs from a place so deep and buried inside of me I had forgotten that I had it buried there… I lay there for hours, allowing all of these dark tears to finally escape from their prison of a hardened heart…

People say that you're supposed to gain closure from crying… that once you've had a good cry, everything seems brighter, because it releases endorphins or something. Well I think I must have run out because, even now that the crying has ceased, I still feel no better than before. I anything, I feel even more despair. All this crying has done is put into perspective everything that I have lost – my past, my present, my future – hell, my whole timescale – as well as the friends and family I have in the future… and, I fear, the friends I have made in this time, too.

No! I'm not going to think about them anyway… I don't need them, and I don't bloody care either.

I am tired again. Freezing ice envelopes my body even more. I can feel sleep taking over my body again, slowly… slowly… and my last thoughts, before being welcomed back into blissful oblivion, are, what am I doing? Why am I doing it? And what am I going to do? And… I can't think any more… as the light dwindles… then dies.

_Author's Note: Ok ok, depressing I know, and probably a little too much description haha! I know not much goes on but I was in a really descriptive mood and that's the result!! I promise there will be other characters in the next chapter though! And Quasimodo will come in soon too... !!_

_xox!!_


	8. Chapter 8 Dreamscapes and Reality

Chapter 8: Dreamscapes… and Reality…

I drift in and out of consciousness, and in and out of warmth… in and out of my life. I can hear faint voices – a male and a female's, with soft, lulling French accents… they are trying to bring me back to reality – so I resist… can't they just see that I want to sleep? …Just let me be, please…

"Kali… Kali…"

"Wake up, sweetheart… Kali?"

"Kali…"

"…Kali…"

"…Kali!"

The name I gave myself drifts in and out of my hearing as I drift with it. That's what I am… drifting… people say that, when you get like this, with the cold too, that you are on the brink of death, just… hovering, between life and death, and what you choose from here on in counts towards that final hurdle… I can feel it… Well, if life is cold and hard and people hurt you, and death is warm and soft and friendly, welcoming… it's hard to work out why so many people try so hard to rip themselves back into harsh reality. If they have something to live for, then I suppose I can understand it, but… I'm fading… I have nothing to live for now, other than the warmth awaiting me on the other side…

"Kali! Come out of it, child!"

"Please, Kali, come back to us…"

Why won't they leave me be?! Can't they see that I am done?

"Kali, please… we want you back…"

She sounds so… sad… like she's in pain, or something… I don't want her to be like that… but, the warmth is inviting – I don't want to be cold, not again…

Then, something I wasn't counting on jumps into the front of my mind – something my parents said, after watching some film… "when you die, you get cold. It feels really warm and inviting at first, but then, when you submit yourself to it, it turns cold… deceptive, really, isn't it?" And then, the warmth doesn't seem so inviting any more… and, my parents… but then, images of them fighting and yelling at me come to mind, and I know: I can't do it for them. I have to do it for me… and for the others…

And slowly, slowly, I fight my way back through the darkness of my mind, back to that part of my in my brain that gives me command of my own body. And allows me to open my eyes. And the devil is there… he won't let me past… he keeps telling me that I made my choice, I made my choice, my body and mind belongs to him now…

No. I won't let this happen. When you're on the brink of death, you hallucinate. This isn't real. This isn't –

And my eyes flutter open. God, it's cold… and my body, I can't move, so stiff, so cold… like a corpse.

I shudder as the realisation suddenly hits me. I very nearly was just a corpse. The devil in my mind was just a hallucination, but it could have been real, if I had given in…

I look up to see Esmeralda's face hovering inches above my own. She is kneeling in front of me – she must have come looking for me…

I am cradled in someone's arms – I turn my head as best I can, and am surprised to see – Clopin! He is looking down at me with great concern, his eyes drawn in worry.

"C-Clopin?" My voice is hoarse and weak, and I cannot say another word. I feel slightly more warm, and wonder if it is me turning back to life again. I glance down slightly at my body, and catch sight of many blankets wrapped around my prone form. I shiver involuntarily. It seems to snap them both from whatever daze they were in, and they begin moving at once.

"She's freezing, Clopin – here, carry her back to my tent – I'll run on ahead and get her bed ready with more blankets." And, without waiting for a reply, she takes off.

Clopin stands with me in his arms, pressed against his chest. I want to walk myself, but can't feel anything yet – just the cold. I shudder, reminded again of how close I have come to death, and press myself further into Clopin's chest, more tears threatening to fall. He looks down at me, his face hard to read.

"Clopin," I whisper, my voice barely audible, "I-"

He shakes his head at me.

"Don't talk – you don't have the energy for it. If you would like, we can talk in the morning, before the Festival of Fools." He says it so gently, I am afraid I will cry all over again… soppy wuss. But, I haven't the energy…

"I'm sorry," I whisper, softly.

He looks surprised for a moment, then bemusement, followed by amusement flits across his features, before sympathy finally settles on his expression.

"Don't be. I pushed you too far, and I didn't know when to stop. You weren't ready for that so soon, and for that _I_ am sorry"

Minutes pass before I ask something that has been lingering on my mind since he mentioned the Festival of Fools on the following morning.

"Clopin?"

"Yes, child?" Amusement is clear in his voice. Evidently, he has not yet learned it takes a lot to shut me up.

"Can I still dance at the Festival of Fools with Esmeralda tomorrow morning?"

"…We'll see, Kali…"

"I know the dance."

"I know you do." He says patiently.

"I can do it well."

"I know you can." He says, sounding almost patronising. But, instead of this making me angry, it just reassures me that somehow, everything will be fine.

I snuggle into him, as sleep threatens to overcome me.

"Clopin?"

"…Yes?"

"I think I'm falling asleep now…"

"All right."

"If you wake me up when we get to Esmeralda's tent –"

"No need, child. Just sleep." And his voice is so soothing and gentle, and he is so warm, I find myself drifting off…

"Make sure Esmeralda wakes me before the Festival…" I yawn…

He smiles into my hair – "I promise child…"

And this is all I need to hear before I give in, once more, to the darkness creeping ever closer over my eyes.

Man, battling with death sure takes it out of you.

_Author's Note: Ok, I know - it was very depressing and overly descriptive again!! lol, I'm sorry! But, I was in that mood again haha..._

_You know the drill guys - read and review!!_

_xox!!_


	9. Chapter 9 The Festival of Fools!

Chapter 9: The Festival of Fools!!

When I wake up, I expect to hear such hustle and bustle going about that I will wonder how I have slept so far into all this noise. As I slowly open my eyes, the light forcing any last remnants of sleep to quickly recede to the back of my mind, I can hear… nothing. Absolute silence. Strange… As I sit up, however, three voices make their way into my head – Esmeralda's (good, so I haven't missed the festival!), Clopin's, and another male voice, which I have not heard before.

I get out of bed and look around – it is still dark. I look at the huge dial in the centre of the wall in the Court of Miracles through the corner of the flap of the tent. 6:30 a.m. I would be getting up any minute anyway…

Esmeralda spots me out of the corner of her eye, and starts in surprise. Uh oh, they've been talking about me… Clopin catches on when he sees Esmeralda start, and glances over at me quickly. But the man I have never seen before – tall and blond – is definitely not a gypsy – he is dressed in armour… huh…

"Kali!" Esmeralda hurries over to me and takes my hands. "I, um… we didn't know you were up…" I smile at her quickly.

"It's ok, I've only just woken up!"

"You can have another half hour, if you want to…"

"No, seriously, I'm fine!" I laugh, pulling my hands from her's. "I'll just go and get ready." I turn to go back inside, and think no more of it. So what if they've been talking about me? They're my friends, and –

I stop, feeling a hard gaze on my back. I turn, only to see Esmeralda and Clopin talking again – and the guy I don't know staring at me. And he doesn't even look away when I catch him at it! Cocky, reminds me of that guy from my drama class on Saturdays… I look him in the eye and raise my eyebrows at him, daring him to do… well, something. He just smirks back, and then turns away to talk to Clopin once more. I groan and hurry back into the tent – I've been here two days and already I have unwanted attention…

After I have washed myself and my hair, dried my hair, got dressed and done my make-up and hair, it is nearly 8:00 a.m. The Festival starts in an hour, which leaves just enough time for Esmeralda and me to practise our dance before we set up, and Clopin still wants me to sing… urgh. Oh well, the guy saved my life, I might as well sing for him… ha.

As everyone else practises their acts, Clopin takes Esmeralda and me to one side. There, he sings the last part of the song before we come on.

"Now, when I sing this next line, you two get into position. Remember, Esmeralda at the front, and you both dance opposite ways so Kali is revealed –"

"We know Clopin!" I interrupt, bored already.

He gives me a look. Then –

"Come on,

Come all,

Hurry, hurry – here's your chance –

See the mystery and romance…

Come one,

Come all,

See the finest girls in France –

Make an entrance to entrance!

Dance La Esme and Kali…

Dance!"

He pretends to throw down a smoke bomb, and jumps out of the way for us. Esmeralda begins to dance slowly to the right, moving her hips and the arm holding the tambourine, while I do the same to the left at the same time.

Once we are done, Clopin climbs back up on the stage. "Well done! Now, when you are finished, just stay there and bow, etc, etc, and then we will decide the King of Fools!" He glances at the large dial above us. "But there is no time for that now – Kali, just follow Esmeralda's lead! We must go and set everything up!"

With that, the Gypsy King jumps down from the stage and runs through the crowd, telling random people what to do, and quickly. I stare after him, bemused for a moment, then Esmeralda and I leave the stage and go up to the town, ready to set the stages and all the rest up for the Festival… and I am so excited!!

Once we have set up, the villagers start to arrive. I feel I should be very nervous, but I'm not – I'm excited!! I can't wait to get out their…

And then, Clopin begins his song:

"Come and join the Fest… of… FOOLS!!

Hahahaaa…

Once a year, we throw a party here in town,

Once a year, we turn all Paris upside down,

Every man's a King and every King's a clown –

Once again, it's Topsy-Turvy day…

It's the day the devil in us gets released,

It's the day we mock the prig and shock the Priest,

Everything is Topsy-Turvy at the Feast of Fools –

Why?"

The crowd cry, enthused by his song, "Topsy-Turvy!" I laugh in spite of myself!

"Everything is upsy-daisy!" Cries Clopin again, and the crowd roars "Topsy-Turvy" again!

"Everyone is acting crazy –

Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet!

That's the way on Topsy-Turvy Day…"

He stops singing now, and dances around to the music, pulling the crowd in. Esmeralda has gone to change into her dress in a spare tent we pulled out here, and I laugh as Clopin pulls me into the crowd and dances with me, spinning me round, lifting me up – he really seems caught up in all this! I like it…!

He sets me down and whispers to me with a smile "Find Esmeralda and get into position beneath the stage!" I grin and run off. I bump into Esmeralda, who is just coming out of her tent. She laughs at the excitement I have gotten myself into, and I pull her over to the door at the side of the small stage we have set up. "Clopin says we need to get into position now!" I whisper, excited.

We go under the stage just as we hear him beginning to sing again –

The crowd cry, "Topsy-Turvy!"

Clopin cries back "Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!"

The crowd repeat themselves again, drinking and laughing, as Clopin sings again –

"Join the bums and thieves and strumpets –

Streaming in from Chartres to Calais,

Scurvy naves are extra scurvy on the sixth of "Januervy"

All because it's Topsy-Turvy Day!!"

Esmeralda and I ready ourselves to go up, as Clopin sings the next part of the song. I can't wait! I glance at Esmeralda, who concentrating on what he is singing, mouthing the words to herself as she comes in and out of the position we appear on the stage in.

"Come on,

Come all,

Hurry, hurry – here's your chance –

See the mystery and romance…

Come one,

Come all,

See the finest girls in France –

Make an entrance to entrance!

Dance La Esme and Kali…

Dance!"

On the last word, Clopin throws down his smoke bomb and disappears in a puff of pink smoke, as Esmeralda and I appear in his place. She winks at me, I wink back, and we begin our dance immediately!

Esmeralda begins to dance slowly to the right, moving her hips and the arm holding the tambourine, while I do the same to the left at the same time. I extend my left leg as she extends her right, and then draw it in as I produce a green scarf with blue shells on from my belt – the crowd gasps as it seems to appear from nowhere, and I give a sultry smile, satisfied with their reaction. Esmeralda has produced a similar purple one with gold stars on, and waves it to the crowd. The crowd cheer at us and whistle – but instead of blushing, I feel sexy!

Suddenly, I hear the Judge Claude Frollo's words carried across the crowd to my ears –

"Look at that disgusting display…" He says, his voice dripping with venom. I scowl, angry. However, his companions' replies are very amusing!

"Yes, sir!" The men named Phoebus and Claudio chorus in reply enthusiastically, Phoebus not taking his eyes off Esmeralda (!) and Claudio staring at me…

Frollo groans again, and this time I have had enough – screw what Clopin said about not angering him – I never was good at following orders – I think I'll play a little game instead…

I suddenly turn, waving my silk scarf over my head, and run across the stage, jump, and land where Frollo is sitting. I sit gracefully down on the edge of his seat, and he seems… mesmerized… I smirk. _Good_. I wrap my scarf around Frollo's neck playfully, using it to pull him closer. I slowly move in to kiss him, but jump away at the last moment, laughing! Ha, the look on his face… worth it! Frollo yanks the handkerchief off his neck, staring after me angrily – embarrassed! Ha!

I twirl back onto the stage – where Esmeralda has been keeping the crowd busy, and we both carry on dancing the mirror images of each other. We strike the positions, do the fast twirls and the front flip, landing with her behind me, facing the other way, in the splits. I see a man in the crowd with a brilliantly hideous mask on – and wink. He gives a shy smile and draws his cloak about himself tighter. _Cute_.

We then swirl upwards, out of the splits, and run to opposite ends of the stage. We grab a spear from the guards each, and run the centre of the stage. Jamming the end down into the wood of the stage, we swing down them, using our momentum to make our bodies spin outwards, slowly coming inwards and entwining our legs around the spears as we reach the bottom of them… who knew the pole-dancing was invented so long ago!

The music finishes, and we stay in our positions and bow, as the crowd cheers and encores, and throws money onto the stage! Whoa… cool!

Clopin jumps up onto the stage, out of nowhere.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!

"Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for!  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store!  
Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore!  
Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!

You all remember last year's king!?!"

Clopin grins as he gestures to the a fat, balding man carried on the shoulders of the crowd – I assume this must be last year's king – as the crowd cheers loudly. His grin widens, and I can't help but smile a little myself, although I feel rather disgusted at this man's behaviour – he belches and laughs too loudly, and I feel my small smile diminish into a slight grimace instead. Esmeralda glances my way, and barely suppresses a smile. Ha ha…

"So make a face that's horrible and frightening  
Make a face that's gruesome as a gargoyle's wing

For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools! Why?"

The crowd cry "TOPSY-TURVY!" in between this and his next line –

"Ugly folks, forget your shyness!"

Esmeralda begins to pull people up onto the stage – all men, with bright and weird masks. I start too, seeing as I am meant to do as she does.

"TOPSY-TURVY!" Cry the crowd again, even louder if possible!

I pull up the man with the hideous mask, who I winked at before, and who turned away shyly. As I lead him up gently – he still seems so shy – Clopin cries to him, taking his shoulder, "You could soon be called your highness!"

The crowd now cry, in unison, "PUT YOUR FOULEST FEATURES ON DISPLAY  
BE THE KING OF TOPSY-TURVY DAY!"

It is obviously the same song used each year, as they all seem to know it and love it so well…

Now, all the contestants are lined up on the stage – there must be about ten of them. Esmeralda works her way down the line, ripping off masks and revealing the "ugly" faces underneath. As each mask is ripped off, the men pull the most horrible face they can muster. Ha! If this is all they've got, they should take a trip to the 21st Century – how unimpressive! Apparently, the crowd feel the same way, and boo loudly. So far, every man has been knocked off the stage by Djali, Esmeralda's goat, much to the delight of the crowd – and myself! This continues until Esmeralda reaches the shy man, right at the end. She tries to pull his mask off, but soon realises that it's not a mask – she reaches round his ears and pulls – but it is his face!!

A man cries from the crowds, as silence descends upon us, "That's no mask!"

The woman next to him agrees, shouting out, "It's his face!"

Another woman, from the other side, yells over rudely, "He's hideous!"

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" Cries a man near the back, and immediately the crowd begins to murmur amongst itself. I am beyond shocked – how dare these people scorn this poor man because he has a deformity?!

The shy man, realising that people are disgusted by him, is devastated! He shields his face with his large hands, and I feel so shocked and angry and upset and… God, how dare these people do this!! Frollo now stands in his "box" thing, realising that the only man left standing on stage is the bell-ringer, and scowls in fury. Does he know him? … Just as I open my mouth to berate the crowd over their appalling behaviour, Clopin, trying to keep things festive, jumps in.

"Ladies and gentlemen", he cries, jumping forwards and spreading his hands and arms out in true Clopin style, "Don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!

Quasimodo! So that's the poor creature's name… although I don't exactly approve of Clopin's method of turning around the crowd's horrible attentions, I can tell him that later…

Upon hearing Clopin, the crowd once again grows festive, and Clopin crowns Quasimodo the King of Fools, putting on a silly but amusing King/Jester's hat upon his head, and presenting him to the crowd. How superficial that crowd is! They cheer for Quasimodo now, when seconds before they jeered at him and mocked the poor boy!

The crowd and Clopin begin to sing at the same time – although, as it is been for the most part of the Festival, you could not exactly call the crowd shouting at the tops of their lungs singing!

The crowd cry "ONCE A YEAR, WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN!"

As Clopin sings loudly, above their roar, "HAIL TO THE KING!" They all march down the street in rather the strangest procession I have ever seen…

"ONCE A YEAR, WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN!" The crowd continue.

"Oh what a King!" Clopin sings in between – how he manages to sing that loud without shouting, I will never know…

"ONCE A YEAR THE UGLIEST WILL WEAR A CROWN –" The crowd repeat Clopin's earlier lines –

Clopin laughs and cries, "Girls, give a kiss!" And, low and behold, two of the young girls – possibly mid-twenties – who laughed the most at Quasimodo's predicament before giggle and give him a shy kiss on each cheek as he passes them, held by the crowd! God, how shallow can you get – if you're gonna be bitch, at least defend your title…

The crowd cry as one, once more "ONCE A YEAR ON TOPSY-TURVY DAY –"

Clopin carries on singing "We've never had a king like this –"

And the crowd join him in what I'm guessing (and hoping) is the last verse of this song – as good as Clopin is, the crowd sounds truly awful (and drunk) –

"And yet today we do the things that we deplore –  
on the other three hundred and sixty-four!  
Once a year we love to drop in  
Where the beer is never stoppin'  
For the chance to pop some popinjay –  
And pick a King who'll put the top

In Topsy…Turvy…Day – Topsy-Turvy  
Mad and crazy, Upsy-Daisy, Topsy-Turvy Day!"

The crowd cheer as Quasimodo is lowered onto a platform above them, and waves to the crowds of peasants below with the Jester staff Clopin gave him, the old, red velvet cloak billowing out around him as he cheers along with the crowd. And I feel warm for him… and happy. So, everything has worked out ok…

The crowd chants "Quas-i-mod-o!" over and over, and the look of pure, childlike delight upon his face makes a glow appear inside me – even if Clopin _has_ crowned him the King of _Fools_…

All of a sudden, a tomato is thrown at Quasimodo, hitting him squarely in the face! I glance quickly around for Clopin. But he is nowhere to be seen! Esmeralda has gone back to her tent, to change…

A hush descends over the crowd, as Quasimodo lifts a hand to his face, and the juice of the tomato comes off on his hands, like blood… I swallow hard. This won't end well. The crowd gasp as another man – one of their own now – throws a rotten banana at him, laughing maliciously. Soon enough, just as I feared, all the crowd are throwing things at the poor creature – not just fruit and other foods, but actual hard objects that must really hurt!

Shouts come from all directions; my head feels like it will explode! Quasimodo is soon lassoed and tied down on a rotating platform. He is spun around, as onlookers continue their torment. He sees Frollo watching and shouts for help –

"Master! Master, please! Help me!" The poor boy shouts, and I look to Frollo to see what he will do – but he simply turns his head away. In anger, I look back to Quasimodo – only to see a girl, around my age, with similar colour of hair, same shade of skin and same height and build, throw a rock the size of her fist at Quasimodo. It smashes into his face, blood spurting down his cheek, and I snap back into reality. I have seen enough.

I go forward, pushing and elbowing my way through the crowd in horror and anger, praying this poor boy had not been hurt too badly by these awful people. I hear briefly one of Frollo's soldier boys requesting permission to "stop this cruelty" but don't bother to stop – it is too late, he should have done something already! Frollo's answer, however, surprises me even more –

"In just a moment, Captain. A lesson needs to be learned here." How dare he! But there is no time for that now – I am at the bottom of the steps leading to the top of the platform, where Quasimodo has been tied down – and I begin to ascend the stairs.

The crowd gasps and goes silent. Phoebus and Frollo look up to the stage and see me ascending the steps. I can feel the heat of everyone's gaze on me, and refuse to allow myself to turn or look to any of them; I need to focus on Quasimodo. As I reach the top, I slowly and gently kneel next to him. He flinches away from me, and then I realise – he thinks I will torture him even more! As horror overcomes me, I go into shock, and shake my head. But I won't cry. I will not give this crowd or anyone else the satisfaction of my tears.

"Don't be afraid," I whisper gently, and he squints at me, through the bright sunlight. Now there's pathetic fallacy for you…

"I'm sorry" I continue – "This shouldn't have happened." I'm sure Clopin and Esmeralda did not mean for this to happen…

As I say this, I undo my blue cloth belt, and gently wipe away most of the gunk all over this man's face. He looks at me in confusion, and suddenly there is a hand on my shoulder. The spell is broken. I whip my head round quickly, my hair catching in my eyes, to see Esmeralda standing over us. She's upset – go figure…

"I heard what happened here –" She kneels down beside us. To Quasimodo, she says, "Hold still while I cut you loose."

Suddenly, a horribly familiar voice rises up from where the box carriage is.

"You! Gypsy girls! Get down at once!" Snaps Frollo, standing up, his face a mask of rage at our interference. I snarl at stand facing him, ready to fling some sarcasm his way, but Esmeralda speaks first –

"Yes, your honour. Just as soon as we free this poor creature." She speaks loudly but respectfully – and the weight of the mistake I could have easily made crashes down on me as Esmeralda shoots me a warning glance. I worry I won't be able to contain my anger for much longer, however…

Frollo snarls at her, "I forbid it!" Esmeralda looks unsure of what to do – but her face, twisted in anger, makes the decision for me. Whipping out a small knife from under my skirts (Clopin insisted I bring one for safety, although I'm sure this isn't exactly what he had in mind…) I cut the ropes holding Quasimodo with one swift motion. He looks up at me with a mixture of confusion, admiration and gratefulness.

The crowd gasp at my defiance. Prfft. Let them gasp, I don't care. After what I have seen today, I don't to be anything like them, or mistaken for that girl who looked like me and threw the rock which cut his face…

But Esmeralda looks at me worryingly, and I realise I may have been a _tiny_ bit hasty…

Frollo glares at me in absolute fury, and want to look away from his smouldering gaze. "How dare you defy me!" His voice is barely above a whisper, but is so dangerous I know I am in serious trouble…

Luckily, Esmeralda steps in – "You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!"

"Silence!" Frollo roars. The crowd is in awe of our courage (or stupidity; I'm sure someone will let me know later…)

"Justice!" Cries Esmeralda, not missing a beat, and punching her hand in the air as does so.

Frollo's eyes narrow as he stares at Esmeralda. Then, his hateful gaze falls to me. I can immediately tell he has it in for me even more than Esmeralda, as I'm the one who started this whole thing, and ended his "fun". Sicko. I narrow my eyes at him, matching his steely gaze. When he finally speaks, it is a low but dangerous tone: "Mark my words, gypsies. You will pay for this insolence."

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool." The words slip out of my mouth before I even know I thought them – but I can't stop now, the damage is already done. More words spill out from my lips and, like a poison, come alive at the sight of Frollo – "The only fool I see is you!" With that, I pick up the Jester crown that fell off poor Quasimodo's head when he was tied down, and throw it at Frollo to punctiate my point. A good shot, but a weak throw; it lands on the floor, a metre or so in front of him. Even Esmeralda gasps – and I realise that I have sealed my fate. _Oh, crap…_

"Captain Phoebus! Arrest them." Snarls Frollo.

_Oh crap… Not only have I got him pissed at me, he wants Esmeralda too! Oh, crap… if I live throught this, Clopin's gonna kill me!!_

The man who I assume to me Phoebus nods, then motions for his guards to move in and arrest Esmeralda and me with a flick of his hand. I glare – one minute he's watching Esmeralda with these puppy-dog eyes, the next he's consenting her arrest!! Typical man…

The guards surround the stage which we are on. I have gotten out of a lot of things in my time, but _this_? How the hell am I meant to get out of _this_?!

Esmeralda, however, appears calm. _She must have done this before…_ "Now, let's see…" She counts the guards they slowly come closer – "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and two of us. What's a poor girl to do?" She's using her acting voice…

She takes my arm and begins to cry, winking at me, then she sneezes into her hankie and we disappear suddenly in an explosion of smoke! We reappear over the other side on a different stage, our heads poking out from beneath costumes. _Always one to put on a show…_

"Witchcraft!" I can hear Frollo murmur, in awe. I can't help but smirk.

Just as I think we'll get out of this unscathed, Esmeralda decides to have a party. Oh, great… "Oh, boys! Over here!" She calls out, barely moving her lips. The guards see us almost straight away. Well, looks like the soldier boys aren't so dumb after all…

She yanks me up, and before I know it we're leading the guards on a wild chase! We jump, run, flip – anything and everything we can think of to keep going. Meanwhile, we continue to evade the guards. She, Djali and I jump on top of the crowd, which carries us away to safety. Two guards attempt the same move, and the crowd quickly moves away. Haha!

At one point, Esmeralda knocks a large cage containing an old prisoner to the ground. It goes rolling away, until it comes to a stop and the lock breaks open. He steps out.

The old, wizened guy yells out, "I'm free, I'm free!" …Then, he kinda trips and falls into the stockade, which closes and locks. Poor guy!

"Dang it." He mutters. I have to hold my breath to keep from laughing, although I really shouldn't want to laugh… Oh well, I have more important things to worry about!

I grab a helmet from one of the guards, and throw it like a Frisbee. Easy now, because of all those times my brother and I played in the garden – really honed my reflexes. It hits three guards and knocks them out, before almost chopping Phoebus' head off. Aww, it only hits the tapestry behind his head instead… Well, that'll teach him to mess with us, anyway!

"What a woman!" Murmurs the other, younger soldier next to him, watching me. I glare at him and keep moving – the guy may be hot, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna get it off with a soldier who's trying to arrest me!

I look over to see two guards on horseback are chasing Esmeralda. As she leaps over Frollo's stand, someone on stilts throws the guards a long staff. Each holding onto an end, the horizontal staff slices through Frollo's stand, sending him diving for cover! Haha, oh man I wish cameras had been invented already, cos this is something I'd wanna keep for ever! Esmeralda takes my hand and scoops up Djali as two men in stilts lift us up to ascend the top of a stand. She pulls us both in close as she whips out a dark purple cloth cloak, and twirls it around us.

We both watch from afar as one of the stilt men lifts up Esmeralda's cloak, to reveal emptiness. The crowd gasp and applaud but, off one of Frollo's looks, they stop and disperse, muttering among themselves. I sigh, and sag against Esmeralda, drained. Djali licks my hand gently as Esmeralda draws another cloak around us all, as a disguise. _Where does she get all these cloaks from…_ I shake my head in wonder, then we begin to move towards the Cathedral of Notre Dame.

_Author's Note: Ok, well hopefully this chapter was a bit more cheery! Lol!_

_Hope you all enjoyed it, and remember - read and review! I know Quasimodo only made a somewhat brief appearance in this chapter, but don't worry - this is the first turning point of the fic. After this, things happen a little differently and I begin to deviate from the original story. ok, so some things will happen the same but my own twists will be there, and the plot will begin to focus more rapidly on Kali and Quasi!_

_Clopin and Esmeralda fans - don't worry, cos they'll still have big parts too!_

_Again, I own only Kali, Little Chal and anything that does not happen in the movie or the book! In chapter 5, I typed up a song. THIS SONG IS NOT MINE: IF I DIDN'T PUT THAT IN THE DISCLAIMER THEN I AM WRITING IT HERE NOW. It is called "Lil' Star" and is by Kelis. I DO NOT OWN IT!! So please don't sue me! Lol!!_

_Sorry the chapter is so long, the next one won't be as hard going, ok?_

_Love you guys, and keep reading!!_

_xox!!!_


	10. Author's Note:

_**Author's Note:** _

_Ok guys, this is just a little note to let you all know that I can't update as regularly as both you and I would like, as I have all these sucky exams to deal with :S Lol. Well no not really "lol" cos when I revise let me tell you I'm not laughing!_

_Anyway, another thing: this is my very first fanfic, ever. So I'm trying really hard to take into account what everyone says and put it into the story. But, I'm finding it kinda hard sometimes, because I don't notice my mistakes right away and then I have to reread every chapter and sometimes replace one to get it right._

_So, all I'm saying is: please be patient with the updating from when the next chapter is posted cos, you know, sucky exams :P ew. And also, contrustive criticism welcome as I can't spot these mistakes by myself!_

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, and hope you enjoy the next chapter!!_

_Much love, Kelsey xox!!_


	11. Chapter 10 Quasimodo and the Cathedral

Chapter 10: Quasimodo and The Cathedral of Notre Dame

As soon as the Cathedral doors slam shut behind us, I venture out from under Esmeralda's cloak, as does Djali. Esmeralda quickly whips off her cloak, and glances around.

This place is vast; the stone walls seem to go on forever, the ceiling seems as though it belongs up in the clouds because it is so high up, and the patterned floor appears to go on for miles… so, overall, this place is huge!!

I begin to wander around, with Djali following me, through the hallway. I glance back, and Esmeralda is talking to a man dressed in white and red robes. I assume he must be the Archdeacon or something, and turn back to carry on. There are statues of the Virgin Mary and Jesus, and French saints – I don't know who they are, but they must be important. And this place is so vast, and so huge, I begin to feel almost inferior, and – lost. At least, I think I am… I've probably turned one too many corners.

But then, just as I go to turn back round, I see a magnificent statue of the Virgin Mary – at least I think it's her, anyway – with a baby – presumably Jesus – cradled in her arms. For some reason, I feel drawn to her… I am not religious, not by any stretch of the imagination, but I'm against it either… And I just want to stop and look for a while, is that so wrong?

I can feel words emerging from my glossed lips, and can't be bothered to suppress them any longer, as I burst into soft song, my quiet voice echoing around me slightly.

"I don't know if you can hear me

Or if you're even there

I don't know if you would listen…

To a gypsy's prayer…"

Because that's what I am now, right? A gypsy… Shaking these thoughts from my head, I continue. Now I've started, I cannot stop…

"Yes, I know I'm just an outcast…

I shouldn't speak to you

Still I see your face and wonder, where you once an outcast, too?"

I look searchingly to her face, then realise that she is still only a statue, and step back. Looking around once more, I begin to walk past the wooden benches, clothed in red material, that a few people are kneeling in front of, praying.

"God help the outcasts,

Hungry from birth…

Show them the mercy, they don't find on earth.

God help my people

We look to you still…

God help the outcasts, or nobody will…"

I walk through the church slowly, as people – rich guys – pass by me, all praying for insignificant things they think they need… I thought I needed all those things too, before I became part of the gypsy community… I slowly move to the light streaming through a giant stained glass window. Hearing them stirs me on in my thoughts, and my song…

"I ask for nothing,

I can get by.

But I know so many less lucky than I…

Please help my people,

The poor and down trod…

I thought we all were the children of God…

God help the outcasts – children of … God…"

Djali licks at my fingers hanging limply at my side as I stare up, transfixed by the sight of the beautiful stained glass… I look down, and suddenly have the compulsive urge to hug him – so I do! He doesn't back off, and I find this comforting. Eventually, I straighten up and step back, smoothing down my hair. I have to find Esmeralda, and I don't know how long I've been gone for… I turn back round with the intention of finding Esmeralda again – and catch sight of the poor boy – Quasimodo – watching me from behind a pillar!

As I go towards him, he suddenly shakes his head and moves away. I stop in confusion, hesitating.

"Wait – I only want to talk to you –" Again, he shakes his head and holds up his hands, as if to hold me off, as he starts to move towards a set of stone stairs, leading upwards in a tunnel-like way, from what I can see.

"I won't hurt you – I saved you, remember?" I call out desperately.

"… I, I'm sorry…" Is all he says as he moves away. I stop in confusion again, and shake my head. I can't think what he means…

"What are you talking about? Look you don't have to be afraid of me –" I try once more, but this time he gets serious.

"Just run – please! Run while you can!" And then, he's gone…

I stare after him – what the heck…? Is this guy some kind of nut job, or –

Suddenly, a large, strong hand grabs my shoulder and whips me round fast. I half expect to find soldier boy standing behind me a sword levelled at my throat – but somehow, this is worse…

Judge Claude Frollo. Standing much taller than me at almost 6ft, he seems intimidating enough with the height difference. But the expression on his face – or lack of – turns my blood cold. Funny how people can do that to you. No sword, no sharp words, not glare – nothing. Just his presence. I can't suppress a shudder, and he seems to take some satisfaction in this… His cold eyes grow colder, if possible, and almost sort of glow with a grey light…

"Gypsy." That one word, and I'm ready to bolt. I begin to back away slowly, and wonder briefly what the _hell _has come over me?! If I was back in 2007, I so be kicking his ass right now –

He suddenly reaches out and snags my wrist, and I freeze, terrified. _Oh God oh God oh God…_

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice, low and dangerous forces its way through into my mind, and I look him in the eye, determinedly.

"Away from you, freak!" _Ok, so not the best comeback, but pressed for time here and this guy wants to kill me! _With that, I kick him in the shins. He lets go and I run – up those stairs, where Quasimodo ran. _That guy owes me a favour, and I'm calling it!!_ I think as I leg it up as fast as I can. I can hear Frollo cursing behind me, and frown slightly. _Dude, you're in a church, _I think, surprised – he is meant to be some kind of Priest or something, after all. _Not cool…_

Finally, I make it up the stone stairs, panting, and come to the top. I stop, and just stare, in awe…

Before me, there is a large room – one I never knew existed. There is a long wooden table in the middle, with what appears to be a model of the village on top of it, carved in wood. Dangling glass mobiles hang overhead, the shards of glass all the colours of the rainbow… and a huge view of the centre of the city!

I run over to the table – but don't touch anything, it's not mine and I don't want to break anything, per usual… I can see wooden models of the fat, kind baker, and many other townsfolk. Then, I see a model of something that make my heart leap up into my throat. There, in the centre of the miniature village, on a makeshift stage much like the one Esmeralda and I danced on earlier, is a perfect miniature wooden Esmeralda, Clopin, Djali, and… me… These ones have not been painted yet, like the rest, but in every detail other than that, they are perfect replicas…

I smile and reach out to touch mini Kali, when a loud thud, and then hurried footsteps sound on the stone stairs. I gasp and jump back – Frollo! Oh, God – how do I manage to forget?!

I quickly look around for somewhere to hide – and catch sight of the bells. I run towards them as quickly and quietly as I can, and get to the one furthest away from the stairs. Then, peeping around to make sure Frollo hasn't spotted me, I slip underneath it and clamber around the part that hangs down in the middle and makes the noise when they are rung. The footsteps sound louder and closer – he must have reached the top of the stairs – and stop. I hold my breath, realising too late that if I so much as breathe it may echo. The footsteps sound again – he is walking around, searching for me…

"Gypsy!" A low voice snaps, angrily. "Come out of your hiding now, and I may not kill you."

I almost snort. _Yeah, 'cos that's gonna make me come out…_

"You think you've outwitted me, but I am a patient man, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." I can't see his face, but I can just imagine his smirking to himself now.

"The archdeacon has confirmed you have claimed sanctuary, as has the gypsy girl Esmeralda." _What the heck's sanctuary…?_

"If it were up to me, I would have you dragged outside then tortured to the point where you would tell me everything I asked for… then burned. Nonetheless, gypsy, make no mistake; set one foot outside – and you're mine!" His footsteps sound again, then fade. I breathe out a sigh of relief, but then his voice sounds right next to my bell!

"You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless." He pushes his hand against the bell which I am under, and it rocks slightly. My back hits the side of the bell and I fall to the floor, hard on my front with a small cry. A large hand snakes long, slender fingers around my wrist and yanks me up and out from under the bell.

He looks me in the eye, then lets go. He turns and walks back to the stairs, leaving. But he turns back once more – "Mark my words, gypsy. You will be mine – you, and that witch below us. You won't last long." With that, he turns sharply on his heel, and exits down the stone steps.

I lay on the floor where he left me for a moment, stunned. I don't know what to think… Then, it hits me – I can't leave here –

I force myself up from the floor, and rush over to the balcony part of the room, just beyond the table with the models on, and look over the edge. Surely there must be a way out…

There are guards below me, talking. I can only faintly hear them… I lean over even further across the edge to try to catch what they're saying. One turns round and yells to a group of guards approaching them, "Frollo's orders! Post a guard at every door!" The group quickly disperse. _Guards at every door…_ I shake my head in dismay as I slowly sink to the floor, my back to the wall – it's only my second day here and I've already created so much mayhem and trouble that I am forced to stay inside a church to prevent my own death, and I have someone else's life at stake… Oh, God… I've truly cocked it up this time… I mean, back in the present I've made some pretty royal cock-ups, but this?! Oh, God…

I lower my face to my hands and curl into a fetal position, just sitting there. _What have I gotten myself into…?!_

Finally, I look up. I have to do something about this. I _have_ to… I'm not going to sit around here and mope for the rest of the night, no way.

First, I have to find this Quasimodo – he ran up here before, so where could he be? I quickly scan the room, but there's no one there other than myself. I wonder briefly where Djali has got to, then erase that thought from my mind – _probably with Esmeralda, and if she's safe, then so is he…_

I catch sight of an old wooden door, behind where the bells are, and make my way towards it. _Hopefully he's in here – _

I slowly reach out and grasp the door knob, turn it, and the door gently creaks open. I squint; it is dark, and I can't see anything…

A noise sounds behind me, and I jump and turn quickly. A dark shape is barring my way to the exit –

"Why did you come here?!"

_Author's Note: Frollo is a big meany!!!_

_:0 who is it blocking her way?? If you want to know, you'll have to read the next chapter:P_

_Some of you guys may have noticed that the plot has begun to deviate (?) from the Disney movie from about half-way through the chapter, and it will do so more in the next chapters. The reason the last chapter was so much like the movie was cos I really needed the Festival of Fools part to be the same-ish - it's cos of stuff happening later on in the story, lol._

_Anyway, again I own nothing but Kelsey/Kali and Little Chal and the other Captain of the Guards making eyes at Kali (NOT Phoebus, the other one who has no name as of yet)._

_Keep reading and reviewing please, guys:D_

_Much love, Kelsey xox!!_


	12. Chapter 11 Revelations

Chapter 11: Revelations

A noise sounds behind me, and I jump and turn quickly. A dark shape is barring my way to the exit –

"Why did you come here?!"

I start in surprise – the voice sounds familiar, but it's not Frollo, as I thought – but who else?

"Q-Quasimodo?" My hoarse voice whispers softly, as I squint through the darkness. But, how can it be Quasimodo? He sounds so hostile…

"Quasimodo, is that you?" Suddenly, he grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the room I am in, and back out to where the bells are. Setting me down, he quickly locks the door. I wait quietly for him to turn around. He doesn't.

"Quasi, please – I'm sorry… I just, Frollo was after us and we ran in here for sanctuary, and then he chased me and so I had to run, but then I saw you go up here and so I thought maybe…" I trail off; I can't even tell if he's listening to me properly. I sigh.

"Look, Quasimodo… I didn't know, ok. I would never have pulled you up on that stage if I knew! I swear! I –"

He interrupts me suddenly – "Did you say Frollo was after you?" His voice is soft and no longer so hostile-sounding. I relax slightly.

"Yes – he said something about us – Esmeralda and me – not being allowed out here, and if we do go out he'll torture us to get us to tell him where the Court of Miracles is, and then burn us!" My voice has been rising unsteadily, and I take a deep breath to calm myself slightly. Jeez, I'm not used to all this panicking… and I though exams were bad enough…

Silence for a few seconds; Quasimodo slowly turns round. As I see his face, I give a half-gasp – it is mottled with bruises where I assume people have thrown things at him, and there is a small, red dent in his cheek where that girl threw that rock…

I go to hug him, but he holds up a hand to hold me off. I step back, tears welling up in my eyes. _I did this…_

I back off, and he just looks at me. "I'm sorry…" I mutter, "I'm sorry… This is all my fault…" I then turn and go to the stairs. He doesn't stop me.

"I – I shouldn't have come – you don't to see me – God I'm so stupid…" I begin to descend the staircase, but a large, strong hand clamps down on my shoulder. I look up to see Quasimodo looking down on me sadly.

"I'm sorry I was so hostile before", He says quietly, his voice not as low as before. "It wasn't your fault; you saved me." He gestures to his face – "You didn't do this. I wasn't accusing you of doing that."

My brow creases in confusion, and he gives a half-sigh. "You're a gypsy", he explains – "You're a nice kid, and I owe you a lot, but if Master sees me talking to you…"

I nod, he needn't say any more. "I get it," I say, resigned. "We can't be friends, I understand." I turn away to carry on descending the stairs, but again, his hands prevent me from doing so.

I glance back and raise my eyebrows. "Um, Quasi?" I ask quizzically.

"I said, if my Master sees us. I didn't say anything about when he leaves…" Says Quasimodo, giving me that shy smile again. _Oh!_ My face breaks out into a grin. _So he does wanna be friends! _

"You must go down and find your friend, Esmeralda," He says. "My Master is still here…" I nod.

"Ok. I'll see you later?" He grins and nods, and I eventually finish going down the stone stairway as he turns away.

When I reach the bottom, I run and find Esmeralda. I find her quickly enough; she is sitting with Djali, talking to the archdeacon of the Cathedral. I hurry up to her, and she sees me and stands quickly.

"Kali! Where on earth where you – I'm been all over the Cathedral looking for you!"

"I'm sorry!" I quickly cut in – "But I was looking around and then I got lost – oh, and Frollo found me and threatened to drag me outside and kill me, but then he said he couldn't 'cos I claimed sanctuary – what that is I don't know – and then I ran into Quasimodo and at first I thought he was really angry but he wasn't and –"

"Kali!" She cuts me off with an exaggerated sigh and wave of her hand. I hesitate in mid-flow, anxious, and then say quietly, "…and then I came and found you…"

She raises an eyebrow at me, one hand planted on her hip firmly, and asks, "Done?" Impatiently.

I nod, subdued – for the moment. "Good – I'm just glad you're ok" she replies, sitting again. I sit next to her.

"So, how's it hanging with you?" She gives me a strange look. _Ooooh right – present day talk! Ooops…_

"Um, what have you been doing?" I explain, lamely…

She nods in understanding, then speaks. "I ran into "soldier boy", who, it turns out, has a name," she begins, looking at me pointedly.

I grin – _oh my god – Esmeralda has the hots for soldier boy!!_

"Oh my goodness – you have a thing for him!" I cry, jumping up excitedly!

She just looks at me for second… my cheeks burn slightly and I quickly sit back down.

"So… what's his name…?" I ask, all ears.

She rolls her eyes. "Phoebus", she answers, "and I do _not_ have a "thing" for him!" She uses air-quotes on "thing". I grin – she's been around me for, what, two days? And already my "charisma" (ha) has rubbed off on her! Oh, man – Paris will never be the same again!

"Ok, sure," I answer, not believing a word she says. She doesn't pick up on the sarcasm, however, we sit in silence for a few seconds. God, it's hard being quiet…

"So…" I start, standing up again and pacing round, "How are we going to get out of here? I mean, things like this must have happened before, right?" I ask, hopefully.

Esmeralda nods, and I grin. "Either they lived out the remainder of their lives here or ran from the church, risking death." I frown, that doesn't sound so good…

"But, they survived, right?" I ask tentatively, knowing this is probably a sore spot if the answer is no…

Esmeralda shakes her head. "Only one – Clopin. And he never speaks of the incident. He won't."

"…Oh…" I sit down on the floor awkwardly, wondering what to say next…

"Well, we can figure a way out, right? I mean, it can't be that hard –"

"No." Esmeralda cuts me off and stands up. "We aren't trying anything – not until someone realises we're missing and tries to find us. They'll know we're here, and they'll help us escape."

I raise an eyebrow, and speak again. "Yeah, great plan, but there's one little detail missing, Esme. If gypsies come here looking for us, the guards will spot them and they'll just get caught too. I say we get out of here before they come find us – that way, we all win. Well, except Frollo and Co, but we don't like them so it's all good, yeah?" I stand, stretch and look around. Esmeralda looks at me thoughtfully.

"You're a surprising girl, Kali," She says softly, then she stands too. "So, how are we going to escape from here? There are guards at every door…"

I think for a moment – she's right, guards are blocking every door, there's no way we could – wait…

"A distraction…" I mutter, deep in thought (for once).

"What?"

"If we create some sort of distraction, maybe we could escape through the commotion unnoticed or something…"

Esmeralda frowns. "Wouldn't we need more than two people to do that?" She asks sceptically.

I grin, an idea forming in my head. "We do," I answer, looking at her. "There's someone else who can help us!"

_Author's Note: Ok, I'll be honest - I know this chapter sucks but it's all I can come up with atm!! The ending's too cheesy now... As soon as exams are over they'll get better!!_

_Hopefully my next chapter will be better, but I can't make any promises! I notice that in this chapter my character wasn't really acting the same as how she normally acts... this was a mistake and I'll either recify it by replacing the chapter later on or working it into the storyline or something... urgh._

_Read and review please - but remember, it's my first fanfic so be nice!_

_Lastly, much thanks to Geckogirl and Little Lovely for their reviews so far - they've really helped and my story doesn't suck so badly because of them!!_

_Much love, xox!_


	13. Chapter 12 A Plan?

Chapter 12: A Plan?

"OK," I say to Esmeralda, "I have a kind of idea, but you should just know that my ideas don't really, ummm…" What are the right words? "Well, they don't sometimes go according to plan…"

Esmeralda raises an eyebrow at me, but says "Well, I don't have anything to suggest, so you might as well tell me, at least."

Ok, she's right. But if this goes horribly wrong and for some reason we all die, I take _no_ responsibility.

"All right, here's the plan," I say, all humour chased away by the seriousness of the situation. I explain to her what I have in mind, and she listens, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully. As I finish as quickly as I can, she looks at me for a few seconds, mulling it over.

"I… I don't know, Kali – it sounds pretty dangerous…" She sighs, blowing a strand of her silky, raven curls off her face and out of her eyes. I wait patiently for her to continue – it's not like we're in any rush, after all.

But, she doesn't say anything else. "Look, Esme – it's either that or stay in here and wait for the cavalry to come – and to be honest, that's not such a good idea."

"And why not?!" Oops… Esmeralda's getting irritated now. I stand up.

"Because they'll only get themselves caught too – I've already been over this! And then, we will be to blame to their deaths too. You said Clopin managed to escape – did he ever give any hints of how?"

Esmeralda shakes her head, thoughtful. "No, I can't recall him ever saying anything… but it was over ten years ago, Kali."

I think for moment. Surely he wasn't the only one trapped there…? "Esmeralda, Clopin couldn't have been the only one trapped in here, could he?" I ask, my voice gaining hope. Maybe if there were others who said something about it –

"No," she replies – "But he was the only survivor. That's why he would never talk about it, and that's why we should stay put!"

"How did he get trapped in there? Who was he trapped in with?" My hands firmly planted on my hips, I stand over Esmeralda. I _have_ to know more – maybe there's some clue in there about what we could do –

She sighs. "OK, ok – fine. But I don't know much, and this is only what I've heard from others – not Clopin himself."

I nod, and she begins her short tale. "One day, after performing in his puppet stand for the children, Clopin met up with some friends. So, they walked around the village, had fun, messed around – you know, boys will the boys and all that. Anyway, they're spotted by some guards and one of his friends is arrested. I don't know why the others weren't. His friend was taken to the Palace of Justice, but Clopin and his two other friends decided to follow them in order to free their friend. Well, I'm not too sure what happened – Clopin wasn't very clear with me – but they must have gotten on the wrong side of the guards, and they had to run to the Cathedral and claim Sanctuary. Then, this is the part that none of us can understand, because Clopin would never say: They forged an escape plan – we don't know what, we don't know how and we don't know when – but it went terribly wrong. His other two friends were killed immediately and he managed to escape through this. He never managed to rescue his other friend, and apparently he was hung the next day."

Esmeralda finishes in a rushed tone – she obviously didn't like having to tell this story, and now I don't blame her, especially as she and Clopin are so close…

An uncomfortable silence invades for the next few moments. I throw furtive glances at Esmeralda through the corners of my eyes; she, too, shifts uncomfortably where she sits.

"… So, Kali…" Oh thank god, at least I don't have to start off the conversation and get things sorted _again_. "What about this plan… how will we make it work?"

I sigh, and pace away from Esmeralda for a few moments, then turn back to speak to her. Blowing a stray piece of fringe out of my eyes, I fold my arms. "I don't know. I don't know how we'll pull this off, I don't whether it will even work and I don't know what'll happen if we're caught. But one thing I do know, is what this tells us: it's dangerous. We know that. It'll be hard and scary – we know that, too. But I also know that if you try harder than we've ever tried before, and we put everything into it – well, then it's worth the risk, isn't it? And even if we do get caught, and everything goes badly, at least we'll be able to say, 'Hey, at least we didn't sit around and wait for everyone else to come and risk their lives to save us because we were stupid', ok? So, are you going to help me do this or what?"

I finish slightly more aggressively than I intended, and give her an apologetic smile as I wait for her answer. I don't have to wait long.

"I'm… what do you say… in?" She replies, grinning widely. I grin back. And something – a very small something, deep inside, tells me that whatever the cost, we have to get out.

"Let's do it."

_Author's Note: Ok guys, new chapter up! I know it isn't really any better than the last chapter, but I'm working on it!! Sorry it's so short, but the next one will be longer hopefully!! I know not much is happening at the moment, but be patient, please?_

_Read and review please!!_

_Much love, xox!!_


	14. Chapter 14 Escapes, Returns a Present?

Chapter 13: Escapes, Returns… and a Present?

One hour later, we have everything we need to go ahead with the plan. Quasimodo stays very close to Esmeralda – I think he likes her. Anyway, I have to concentrate really well now – not let my mind wander – that can't be so difficult, right? Ok, so maybe it is for me, but – oh! Here we go – we're starting.

It's dark now – I'm not sure what time it is, but it's quite a bit after dark. Frollo is down outside with the guards – directly below Quasimodo's balcony. I can't hear what he is saying, but that doesn't matter. All we need to know is that he and most of the guards are out of the way.

After talking to Quasimodo, my old idea seems pretty dumb – I mean, getting Quasimodo to throw rocks over the edge of the Cathedral at the guards, and then escaping through the doors into the open? Yeah, that would have _really_ worked well…

I did have a really cool idea involving electrodes, a truck and a whole lot of gas – but then realised that this was the 1500s and electrodes weren't discovered yet and trucks weren't invented yet… and Esmeralda and Quasi had no idea what the heck I was going on about… ha! Oh, god they must think I'm a regular nutcase…

Luckily, Quasi has come up with another idea – a better one. He found an old passage under the Cathedral leading to the sewers – and there are so many different opens to sewers, we're bound to find some that lead out far away from here! So, providing no one sees us go down there, we're home free!! Yesss, score for the gypsies.

Quasi's about to lead us down there now – now we've checked that no one's around. He takes a burning torch from the wall at the stone staircase, and slowly leads us down, checking for any noise. His face is a mask of concentration, and I wish he could come with us – after all, he's doing all this for us, and is not asking for anything in return. We cross over the Cathedral, winding through room after room, and finally come to a large, old tapestry. I raise my eyebrow quizzically – all this way for some raggedy of piece of cloth? Seeing the confusion on my face, Quasi smiles gently and lifts up the tapestry to reveal an old painting – it is flat across the wall, and rather small. He turns the painting sideways, then allows the tapestry to fall down again, covering it.

We round the corner, and come to an old, stone door. "This door would remain locked if we hadn't turned that painting before," he explains. I am tempted to ask how the heck he found that out – but then decide against it. He's so excited, and rushes ahead to open the door – proud of himself. I can't help but smile back, charmed by his child-like energy. I step forwards, through the door, and Esmeralda follows me. Quasi waits until we go through, and then steps forwards to enter himself – but –

"Quasimodo!" Frollo's voice rings loud and clear through the hallways, and we freeze immediately all three of us not daring to move another muscle. Even Djali quits stomping his hooves around for a few moments, sensing that something is wrong.

"Quasimodo where are you? I hope you're not messing around with those gypsy vermin!" The hatred of us is obvious in his voice, but I remain quiet – I _will not_ say a word – or even make a gesture, because this is a church, and it would be… wrong…

Quasimodo turns to us, and whispers, "It's Master – I must go -"

"Wait – come with us!" I whisper desperately, grabbing hold of his sleeve as he turns to go.

He looks down at me, sadly. "I can't, he expects complete loyalty from me and I have to obey him " He whispers gently. "But don't worry – I'm sure we will meet again, one day." He turns to go, and I let go, upset.

"Here," he whispers to Esmeralda, "Take this torch. Run as quickly and as quietly as you can, and don't let anyone catch you! The seventh sewer opening should carry you far enough away from here! Go now, quickly -" He pushes the torch into Esmeralda's hand – "I'll cover for you!"

"Thank-you," Esmeralda whispers. "And, we will see you again, friend!" Two brief hugs with Quasi, and we are on out way!

So, quickly we trudge on alone through the sewers in a comfortable silence for the next ten minutes. Djali bleats softly and nudges my limp hand with his wet nose. I smile softly and pet him head gently as my mind wanders to all that has happened in the past two days, trying to make sense of it all… Ok, so I've somehow landed myself back in time to the early 1500s in France and got in with a band of gypsies, took part in the Festival of Fools, got on the wrong side of Judge Claude Frollo and ended up trapped in the Cathedral of Notre Dame, where I met the infamous hunchback who helped another gypsy girl, a goat and myself escape through the sewers back to the Court of Miracles… yep, that's normal… I shake my head at myself, but for some reason, I don't regret a minute of this. _And hey, if I can handle __this__, once I'm back in 2007, I can handle anything!! _I grin, shake my head at myself a second time, and concentrate on where we are going. As I glance around, I notice Esmeralda looking at me with a small smile on her face. I do a slight double take, confused.

"W-What?" I ask, wondering what the heck I have just done now…

She just smiles wider, giving a short laugh, and replies, "Do you realise that your face shows every emotion you're feeling or thinking when you're unguarded?"

I smile tentatively back, and give a small laugh back. "Oh, I was just… thinking, about… stuff" I finish lamely. _Great comeback, Kels._

She just nods. "What about?"

I give a real grin this time – "Oh, just about how I've been in Paris for, what, two days? And already I've got myself into a gypsy band, performed a public dance routine, got on the wrong side of Frollo and the guards, saved two people, got trapped in a Cathedral and am now trekking my way through the sewers to get back to the Court of Miracles… I mean, don't you think that's a little crazy?"

She laughs properly, a deep, belly laugh and replies moments later, "Well, I suppose when you put it that way, yes, it does seem rather strange… but then, I wouldn't exactly say that you're completely normal either… or that being a gypsy is really the most ordinary life style you could opt for."

I smile my agreement to her, and we both carry on for a few more seconds. Suddenly, she throws an arm out to stop me.

"What -" I begin, but she cuts me off.

"We're at the seventh opening – we'll have to be quiet now in case there are any guards about."

I nod, and she ascends the ladder first. When she reaches the top, she puts her ear to the grid, trying to hear if there is anyone up there. Then, she peers up through the tiny holes in the grid to try to see if anyone is near, as I wait at the bottom of the ladder. Finally, she glances down at me, then pushes the grid up a few centimetres. She holds it there, and when there is no reaction from above she removes it completely and pushes it to one side on the cobble-stoned streets. Looking around, I'm guessing she can spot no one as she climbs out of the sewers and onto the street, before signalling for me to do the same. I pick Djali up in my arms, and struggle to ascend the iron-wrought ladder one handed… _And Kali performs the daring feat of ascending the sky-high rickety ladder one-handed while holding a wriggling goat…_

Once we are both out, I place the grid-cover back over the opening, and straighten up.

"There," I say quietly, satisfied. "No evidence whatsoever we ever came through there!"

Esmeralda looks us both up and down, sceptical. "Other than on our dresses," She points out. Only then do I realise our dresses are caked in sewage along the bottom!

"Oh no!" I cry quickly, then slapping my hand over my mouth quickly. We both freeze for a few seconds, then look around quickly. Sighing, we both relax. I quietly continue, in a whisper.

"I've ruined your dress!"

Esmeralda just shakes her head. "Don't worry – once we wash it'll be as good as new." I nod, and Djali leads us both up to the Court of Miracles again, having grown tired of waiting for us both. We smile to each other, and follow.

When we arrive back at the Court of Miracles, everyone stops what they are doing and stare at us. I shift uncomfortably, and look up at Esmeralda.

"We weren't gone that long, were we?" I ask anxiously. Esme just looks at me.

"Kali, I don't know what it is like where you come from, but we are all one big family here; if people are missing or aren't where they should be, everyone knows and everyone worries. That's the way things are around here."

I nod, and watch as everyone crowds round and keep asking where we were. I smile and shake my head slightly, not really used to this…

Suddenly, Clopin bursts forth from his tent, and everyone goes quiet. I wonder briefly whether he will yell at us, and as the crowd part for him and he reaches forward to me, I flinch – I can't control it, it's just something that's been practically drummed into me for years now…

But instead, he pulls me into a tight embrace, his arms wrapped around me, and a hand stroking my hair. After a moment, I relax into his embrace. It feels… strange, but nice… After releasing me, he pulls Esmeralda into an embrace too, then pats Djali on the head – she wags her short stump of a tail and seems to almost smile at him…

"Now, where in the name of our Good Lord where you?" He demands, but not unkindly.

Esmeralda replies to him, "I think it may be best if we tell you in private," with a glance my way. I nod in agreement, so he leads us to his tent after quickly shouting out the other gypsies, "They are fine, everyone! We will go to my tent to discuss their absence. Meanwhile, I suggest you all go to bed; it is nearly midnight and the children will be tired!"

The people disperse, and we retire to Clopin's large and brightly coloured tent.

"Please, sit -" Clopin gestures to the numerous cushions strewn about, and Esmeralda and I sit down next to each other. I am soo tired… Djali comes up and sits on Esmeralda's lap, and I run my fingertips through her soft fur for a while as Clopin comes and sits with us.

"So," He starts, "What on earth happened to you?"

Esmeralda and I glance at each other… and then she looks back down at Djali. I sigh – obviously I'll have to tell the story.

"Well," I begin – "you remember how you crowned Quasimodo the King of Fools?"

Clopin nods, and I continue with a glance at Esmeralda. "Well… after you left, I stayed to watch. The crowd started throwing rotten fruit at him, and then harder objects, like rocks and things." I pause in stroking Djali, upset by the memory – _poor Quasi_… "Anyway, they tied him down on this spinny thing on the platform, and spun him around while throwing all sorts at him! Obviously, I couldn't just stand there and let them torture that poor boy, so I got up on the platform. Everyone stopped… and I bent down to help him. Then Esmeralda was there – you said, you saw what happened or something?" She nods, her eyes now closed. _Go figure – she gets to sleep while I do all the hard work. Prrfftt… _"Anyway, we tried to cut him loose but Frollo was all 'no, gypsy filth, get away' and all this rubbish, but then I got bored and I was angry already so I cut him loose anyway, and then -"

"You went against Judge Claude Frollo?!" Gasps Clopin, eyes wide.

"Yeah… trust me, not a good idea," I reply. I remember with a pang the story Esmeralda told me of Clopin's encounter with the guards ten years ago. _Poor guy…_

"So, he ordered the guards to arrest us. We ran, they chased us, Esme did this magic trick thing where we disappeared, and then we went to hide in… in… the Palace of Justice," I carry on quietly, hoping he won't be upset at the mention of it. Other than a blink of the eye, he shows no other reaction. So I carry on, more hurriedly this time, wanting to get it over with.

"Well, in the Cathedral, I ran into Frollo, but he wasn't allowed to do anything because apparently I claimed 'Sanctuary' or something, and then I ran into Quasimodo, who helped us escape through this underground passage in the sewers… Oh, and Esmeralda ran into soldier boy – oh, sorry – 'Phoebus' -" Esme eyes me warily, and I finish. "And, then we got back here safe and sound. No big…" My eyes begin to drift closed, and I force them open again, focusing them on Clopin.

Clopin watched me carefully for a moment, and nods, almost to himself. "Well…" He says quietly. "That's… quite a story, Kali…"

Silence invades for a few minutes, and everything gradually fades to black as my head seems to fall onto Esme's shoulder… comfy shoulder… hhmmm…

With a start, I wake up. I look around – then relax quickly. I am still in Clopin's tent, leaning on Esmeralda, and Clopin in still sitting opposite me. I can't have been out for long. I meet Clopin's eyes for a moment, and give a sheepish smile. His eyes look kind of red… was he upset? Concerned, I go to ask him, but he cuts me off:

"Don't worry, you've only been asleep for about twenty minutes, child." He's misinterpreted what I was about to ask – but never mind, it is probably not my place to ask, anyway. I slowly stretch, and sigh.

Clopin frowns for a moment. "You are very tired, Kali, so I suggest you, Esmeralda and Djali go and get some sleep – but, before you go, I have something for you. It is to mark you're presence as a proper gypsy now – really one of our people." He gets up, and goes to the back of his tent, behind his curtain. I glance to Esmeralda, who is now sitting up and watching Clopin with interest, cradling a sleepy Djali to her chest.

Still sleepy, but not as before, I sit up properly now, my curiosity peaked. I can hear him rummaging around and fumbling with something for a few moments, and I wonder excitedly what it could be… a knife? No, I already have one of those… jewellery? Everyone loves jewellery…

But it's not jewellery. It is a small, round bundle of… something, wrapped up in cloths.

"Careful now," warns Clopin as he hands it to me. "She is awake."

I take the bundle of cloths, and then suddenly his words penetrate my sleepy mind – _she_? I glance at him, wary, then look down at the bundle of cloth. Slowly, carefully, I begin to undo the folds. And gasp in surprise and delight!

A tiny, wide-eyed face peaks out at me from inside the cloth… sandy, light brown-blonde fur covers her head, and a small, thin snout with a wet nose presses itself into my palm, snuffling slightly.

"You're one of us now," Clopin says as he hands her to me with a smile… her fur is thick and soft, and her tiny face is dominated by her two large, unusually blue-green eyes…

"She was for sale in the market place – black trade and all that – but as soon as I saw her eyes, I knew. I knew she was the one for you. Never have I seen two pairs of eyes so similar… and so unusual for a Fennec Fox…" Clopin smiles, and I am overwhelmed with gratitude… finally, a place where I belong.

I hug her close to me… and I know that we will be as good a friend to each other as Djali to Esmeralda, and vice versa. In a fit of happiness and passion, I hug Clopin swiftly and suddenly, but instead of him being surprised, he returns it with great force. _One of them... _And I smile. I really and truly… smile.

Kizzy. I will call her… Kizzy…

_Author's Note: Ok guys, next chapter up!! I hope it is okay; it's longer than the other one and there's been a little more of Quasimodo and Clopin!! I love Kizzy... :D_

_Ok, so please read and review guys!! Let me know what you think!!_

_Love you all, xox!!_


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT!

**Authors Note:**

Ok guys, I'm aware I haven't updated for a while… this has been the result of the combination of some insulting reviews and writer's block.

Ignore anyone who says I am not continuing with this story; I AM. I have no intention of quitting, so don't worry :)

However, I will be on holiday for a couple of weeks as of tomorrow, so I won't be able to update :( BUT it will give me time to sort my head out and get rid of this writer's block whilst continuing with the next chapter – I have already started it and have ideas for future chapters, so by the end of the holiday I should be updating as normal :) Ok?

Anyway, please don't give up on me as I am trying REALLY hard here, lol!!

Much love, Kitty Kelsey xox!!


	16. Chapter 15 One Month Later

Chapter 14: One Month Later…

"Come on, Kali – try it again…"

I groan and sit, grumbling to myself. _Clopin… _I've been in the Court of Miracles now for about a month – but not much has happened since the night after the Festival of Fools… Yes, Frollo and the guards are still after us, but hey, nothing new there. I'm rather warming to the idea of being an outcast – gives me an excuse to let people know what I really think of them, anyway.

I am being taught how to fight, though. Apparently, my 21st Century methods of fist-fighting and kicking-where-it-hurts just won't cut it against armour – so Clopin is teaching my the basics of sword-fighting. The only problem is, I managed to master the basics within the first week, and that was almost three weeks ago. Now, I am training to fight professionally – but Clopin keeps forgetting I've only been fighting for about a month, whereas he's been fighting for years. _And beats me every damn time… _Of course, he still has no idea that I'm from the 21st Century – which, if you ask me, is a damned good thing.

"Fine," I snap as I stand up. "Fine – but remember, you've been fighting a lot longer than I have – I've never even handled a sword before!"

He just smiles sympathetically and replies, with amusement laced into his voice, "I'm sorry, Kali – I get carried away."

I nod, and he gestures for me to begin; I land the first blow, and he blocks, the two swords clashing against each other. I must have gotten stronger since I first learned how to sword-fight – during the first couple of weeks, whenever the swords clanged together my arms would shake from the effort of keeping hold of it, and my arms would tire within half an hour of practise. Now, however, we've been going at it for two hours and I still have energy left! _Well, at least I'm learning something…_ I think, parrying his thrust to the left quickly.

The sword fight goes on for a while; Kizzy jumps around my ankles, yapping excitedly. She loves it when we fight like this – I think she'd love to learn how!! I grin and look down at her. Then Clopin almost disarms me with the infamous cry "Kali! Pay attention!!" I roll my eyes and focus back on Clopin. Honestly, the amount of times he says that…

By the end of the training – a further hour – both Clopin and I are sweaty and panting. All I can think is thank god I've already gone out dancing and don't have to go out again! I now dance every morning from around eight a.m. to 12 in the afternoon while Clopin entertains the children with his puppet cart, and then from 1 p.m. to around 4 p.m. we practise sword fighting. Clopin always says, whenever I complain, "It's for your own good – if guards came down here now, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself!" To which I always reply sarcastically, "Yes – because you've already worn me down!!" I have to admit though – Clopin has great patience with me and I am actually getting pretty good – although I doubt I'll _ever_ beat Clopin.

With a defeated nod of goodbye to Clopin, I turn and exit with the intention of having a wash in the small lake before heading out for a walk.

I sigh with pleasure as the cool water laps around my body, taking me in as I submerge myself slowly beneath the still lake… I'm under the water fully now, my hair floating about me as I open my eyes and hold my breath. Funny, I would have been horrified about washing naked in a public body of water – well, this isn't exactly public, but you know what I mean – but now, it's pretty relaxing. No one really comes in here this time of day – and Clopin always waits until I'm done, so there's nothing really to worry about…

Just as I prepare to come up for air, something catches my eyes – I swim closer to it, downwards – it's something gleaming, shiny… and a sound, not far away, almost like a soft, pretty voice, singing… but it can't be, because whoever's singing must be below the water, and it's not impossible to sing beneath the water… I wonder –

But now my lungs feel like they're about to burst and I have to come up for air _now_ – I struggle up to the surface of the water, and I'm throwing my head back in an attempt to suck to air greedily into my lungs. Gasping, I shake the soaking hair out of my eyes and look around quickly – no one here… Sighing, I wonder, if it's worth going back down to find the glowing object in the depths of this lake, and try to hear that enchanting voice again… it feels so tempting, but no, _no_ – I've seen films about this sort of thing and it never ends well! But… it feels like it's calling to me… either that, or I'm just too curious for my own good… I stare down at the rippling water, contemplating…_ Curiosity killed the cat, Kelsey_, I remind myself.

But, with a last glance to check no one's watching me, I take a deep breath and kick off under the fathomless water below…

A/N: Ok, sorry this chapter's so short guys... and sorry if it seems a bit weird - but it'll get better, I promise:D

Anyway, hope you're still reading and please review, let me know what you think - but NO FLAMES. Seriously, just don't bother. I've had enough and if you do you'll be wasting your time. On the other hand, constructuve criticism is always a plus :)

Much love, Kitty Kelsey xox!!


	17. Chapter 16 Your Secret, Yours

Chapter 15: Your Secret… Yours

The cool water swirls around me as I submerge myself under the lake once more… my hair drifts gently into my eyes and I push it out the way again.

I open my eyes, squinting for the shiny object, and listening hard for those silky voices… I push off, and swim right down. The lake is very large and deep; we usually stick to the shallows because no one really knows what really lurks down there.

I descend further and further down as fast as I can – I won't be able to hold my breath for much longer – and then I see it. I didn't realise how far I must have drifted down last time…

I stretch my arms before me as I breaststroke my way down towards the mysterious object. It's just as shiny as before – gold, I think. It's sort of half-sunk into the bed of the lake… As I near it, however, I can hear the soft voice – female I can now tell, as I'm closer – and I pick up the object, closing the top with my hands as I do so.

It comes out of the lake-bed easily enough – but then my lungs feel as though they are about to burst and I push up from the bottom of the lake, my legs kicking furiously with one arm floundering as I hug the object to my chest with the other…

And then cold, cold air fills my lungs as I cough and splutter… _Oh god, that was close…_

I look around quickly, my wet hair slapping me in the face. Shaking it free of my eyes, I can see that I am still alone. Slowly, I turn my attention to that of the object still clutched tightly against my chest. Slowly, slowly, afraid of what I may find, I hold it out in front of myself in my hands, still panting a little.

A music box. Strange… it looks old, about ten years maybe – but still in near perfect condition… I shake my head as disbelief etches itself across my features… _That can't be possible, it's made of wood, shouldn't it be half-rotted away by now?!_ It's a pretty little thing, though – small and round, with a flat bottom – shaped almost like a miniature sun, and painted a pale gold colour which I can see has chipped away slightly in certain places. _Must have been the gold paint I saw then, reflected in the water…_ On the top is the lid – quite wide (it fits the rest of the circle perfectly), coming down to almost half way down the music box. There's a small knob on top of it, real gold this time, by the looks – which I assume is how you open it.

I the miniature sun around in my hands a couple more times, mulling over the pros and cons of opening it. Although, typically, I can't really think of any cons, and to be honest I just push them out of mind anyway because my curiosity _always_ wins out in the end.

Slowly, gently, with my heart beating hard in my chest, I turn the tiny, delicate gold knob and open it –

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!!"

And I drop the music box with a scream! An awful, loud wailing comes from inside of it, and I hasten to cover my ears! _Uurrghh, __**why**__ the curiosity, why?!_

Oh, but it's sinking fast, and for some reason, I really _have_ to know what's going on… with a deep breath, I dive back after it – and start with surprise; the wailing has stopped! _Oh, right, the lid's closed again…_ But, as I grab the little knob again to haul it back up, it opens. I screw up my eyes in preparation for the screams – but none come. But the gorgeous female singing voice does…

"_Come seek me where my voices sound…_

_No longer sing I above the ground,_"

It takes me a few moments to realise this is coming from the music box… _Well, go figure – __**now**__ it tells me!!_

"_Yet while you search, but ponder this – _

_I have one thing you'll surely miss_."

What's it talking about? Surely this can't be made for my ears…?

"_You're in the lake, down through the deep – _

_Now through the darkness you must creep_

_Betwixt the caverns, you will see_

_A face that does not belong to me – _"

All right, this makes no sense, I'm coming back up – just as soon as it finishes…

"_Do not take too long, my child – for then, the prospect should be bleakest._

_Too late, it's gone, you'll never find that to conquer your weakness…_"

I'm sitting inside my tent, my back against my small dressing table and my hair still wet. Against my better judgement, I've brought the music box with – although I daren't open it – not now I know it only shrieks and wails against it's confines out of the water…

I just can't get the words of the song out of my head. I've been mulling them over and over since I left, the words spiralling throughout my brain and sending off little sparks whenever I think of an idea or something related to them… and is it just me or my language going more and more formal?? Uurrgghh…..

I sigh, and begin again; "Come seek me where my voice sound, no longer sing I above the ground" – obvious. Whoever it is is in the lake. Lots creatures who can sing are in lakes; the only problem is, they're all mythical and probably don't exist.

"Yet while you search, but ponder this – I have one thing you'll surely miss." I don't get this bit – I'll move on and come back.

"You're in the lake, down through the deep – Now through the darkness you must creep" – again, obvious. It was meant to be found in the lake, and wherever this woman's talking about must be hidden down pretty deep, easier to find from the centre of the lake.

"Betwixt the caverns, you will see a face that does not belong to me - " Um, yeah – that's bit's just strange – maybe she means a sea monster or something on the way where she's telling me to go? But then, hello, mythical?? Non-existent?? Jeez…

"Do not take too long, my child – for then, the prospect should be bleakest" – well, yeah – I can't hold my breath for too long or I'll die! Although I wonder whether that's really what she's talking about, in relation to the next line –

"Too late, it's gone, you'll never find that to conquer your weakness…" So, she's obviously telling me about some weapon or something to help me "conquer my weakness" or something… and the line "Betwixt the caverns, you will see a face that does not belong to me - " must mean I'll have to encounter something through the cavern sunder the water that I have to get through to find this weapon!!

I stand up quickly, more than excited, and pace up and down, dizzily – _hey, maybe this "weapon" thing can help us stop Frollo!!_

I am suddenly aware of a movement outside my tent – on impulse, I grab the music box – then hesitate – do I show it to my friends? Or keep it a secret?

…Then I shove it in my dresser, hiding it in a box beneath my clothes. I don't want anyone else to see it. It's my secret.

"Kali?" I recognise Anna's voice outside the tent. "Dinner's ready!" Anna is sixteen, and we have grown very close in the past few weeks. She's best friend I've ever had…

_Your secret. __**Yours**__…_

A voice, not my own, seems to whisper to myself inside my head, but I shake it away.

"Coming!" I cry, as though nothing has happened, and run a brush through my now dry hair, before returning outside the tent to Anna. _Whatever it is... I'll figure it out._

_That's right… __**Yours**__…_

A/N: Ok, hope you guys liked it:D

Read and review please!!


	18. Author's Note please read! :

Heyyyy guys :D

Ok, really sorry I haven't been updating for sooooo long:( I've had coursework, exam and resit preparation, auditions and interviews for universities (yayyyy!! Haha!!), and all my friends keep dragging me out!! Lol!! So I'm really really sorry for not updating for months:( I'm sooo sorry!!!!!!!

I hope to get the next chapter up sometime today or tomorrow; I've had a lot of problems as well the stuff going on above… Also I had a problem with the story, needed to get down a brief plan that I will probably end up deviating from anyway lol!!

I also came here to say something very important:

Don't like, don't read, so damn well don't flame if the story and/or characters don't suit your tastes or style.

I have had some unnecessarily nasty reviews recently which – although there are many things to correct and many sarcastic comments to be made – I have refrained from replying to. There is no need to stoop to their level. It was obvious they read the ENTIRE story so far, and why go through all that JUST to upset me? Yeahhh…

Also, WHO flames (badly) TWO of my stories in one review? The other isn't even relevant lol!! XD Mindboggling haha…

One reviewer mindboggled me in particular with one thing they said (I won't name anyone as I don't want this to get openly bitchy, and also it's silly to make enemies out of people you've never even met) – about the rhyme I MADE UP in one of the latest chapters. I'm sure our all know which rhyme I'm talking about (I can't be bothered typing it out again haha), claiming I copied it DIRECTLY from a Haryy Potter book. I was very confused by this, as I hadn't even thought of that until they mentioned it. So, I went and found my dad's Harry Potter books which I don't think I've touched in about two years haha, and after about an hour of searching, finally found what I think they were talking about. I just have this to say to them:

If you're SUCH a huge Harry Potter fan, you should go re-read the books again – quick, before someone else takes over your post of Biggest Harry Potter Obsessist in the World. Go on, be gone – because the only thing my rhyme and that rhyme have in common is the element of water. And one last thing before you scoot off to continue living in your imaginary world where Harry Potter is the most important thing in the world – if sooo many people are as obsessed with Harry Potter as you think, how come no one has ever mentioned this before?? There's more to life than fanfiction and books, you know. Please, leave with a shred of dignity. Go. Now.

Lol, as for other things, some people OBVIOUSLY haven't read my profile to understand why I do particular things with particular characters… For example, of course the story will revolve around the main character!! I f you want to do it differently, fine by me. I'M open to new ideas and innovation – besides, it's probably not like I'd read it anyway. Pfffttt… Honestly.

Right, now that that is of my chest, a couple of last things:

Thank you all for being sooo patient and understanding :D You're all brilliant, lovely people and I hope you will continue reading my story when I get the new chapter up :) !!

And remember guys – there's more to life than fanfiction!! Live your own life, don't always write about other people's!!! (Although I'm sure most of you do live your life haha!!)

Dance like no one's watching, sing like no one can hear you and live like it's the last day on earth!!!

:D

Love you alllll lots and lots and lots,

Kitty Kelsey xoxoxox!!!

3


	19. Dreaming Of

Chapter 16: Dreaming Of…

All through dinner, I can't sit still – I can't take my mind off that box… I can't even eat, I just push the food around with the wooden fork I managed to fashion for myself last month. All the excited chatter from everyone echoing round the huge hall just doesn't seem as exciting as the music box waiting back at my tent for me, or the adventure I know I am in for…

I notice Anna looking at me with concern, but pretend I haven't seen her, averting my eyes hastily, and making as though I'm looking for someone round the table. _Your secret…__**yours**__…_

I feel a twinge of guilt, knowing deep inside that I should be sharing all of this with my best friend – but for some reason, some strange, inexplicable but oh so tempting reason, I feel that it belongs to me – _it is __**my**__ secret, and belongs to me only…_

_What? … _I shake my head for a moment, wondering where that selfish thought came from. From the corner of my eye, I can see Clopin staring at me with a puzzled look across his features – visible to me even through his mask. I'd know that look in his eyes anywhere, and I grin ruefully as I try to focus on the food in front of me… I think I've been a source of puzzlement to him since I arrived. That puts a wider smile across my face, which to my happiness accentuates Clopin's confusion even more. He's so amusing to confuse…

I wipe the wide smile off my face suddenly. _What are you doing?! Don't let him in, he could find out…_

That voice again… I shake it off, although I admit I'm rather unnerved…

Clopin's face grows even more puzzled at my sudden change in mood, but this time it is no source of happiness – I don't really know what's happening myself…

But does it matter? I mean, really? All that matters is getting to that music box again…

I am so tired when I arrive back, however, that –upon checking the music box is still sitting where I left it, in the drawer by my bed, I fall asleep straight away. But sleep isn't good – especially when there's unnerving dreams to walk hand in hand with it.

_I'm in the water… bubbles are rising all around me – I think it's the air from my lungs – but I can hear the music again. No words this time, however – just the tune… soft… like a hapless sailor to the beautiful sirens, I am pulled in… My mind screams wildly against what I am doing less and less, as my body seems to float effortlessly downwards, towards a small cave…_

_My hair flies softly around my head, the red colour deepening in the oceanic colour surrounding it. I rather appreciate it now. _

_I allow my body to drift to the cave opening, a blissful, numb happiness spreading through my body…__**warm…**__ It occurs to me briefly that I am no longer holding my breath, and all air has since left me – but I can't really find it in myself to care… All I want is this warm, gentle, beautiful feeling to remain with me, __**in**__ me, forever, and ever… and ever…_

_I feel something slip slowly, gently, around my waist, and touch the back of my neck almost soothingly, and I smile, dropping my head back. Everything's sort of fuzzy now; there is a roaring sound in my ears nearly drowning out the gentle music swaying through the slow rhythm of the cool water…_

_Cool water? It was warmer before… I turn slowly in the arms of – I don't even know what's holding me! This music becomes louder and louder, roaring in my ears as I struggle against unconsciousness – then the wailing begins, only a hundred times worse than before as I finally see the face of – _

I wake suddenly, breathing hard. _Where am I – _then I see my bed, my drawers, the inside of my tent – _wait – the drawers – _

Jumping from the bed, my drained feeling slowly leaving and my strength beginning to return, I rummage through my drawer, trying in vain to find the music box – the most important object _ever_ – but I can't find it! _Oh no – where are you? Where __**are**__ you?!_

There is a small flurry of movement behind me, but I don't care – frantic in my search, the music box is the only thing on my mind. With its beautiful, cream, ornate exterior laced with strings of gold entwined around it, like vines around some precious jewel – I know there was no option. I _have _to find it – I _have_ to go down into that lake and see who held me there –

"Ahem." A cough from behind me.

I freeze now, the realisation that someone is here, watching what I am doing – I feel a deep blush settles across my cheeks as turn slowly, glad – surprisingly – that I didn't find the music box. At least, not with him or her here…

And the sight shocks me, and a short, hurried intake of shallow breath follows quickly.

The music box. But… with…

"Looking for something?"

And look on his face shows me something I have never seen before in his features. Sure, he looks angry – but underneath that layer (and I can see it in his eyes) – there is fear, filling his lithe body from the deepest recesses of his being…

"I think, my dear, we need to talk…"

A/N: Ok everyone, first of allll I have to say how sorry I am for the insane lateness!! No, actually, it's worse than insane!! I am soooo sorry:( I honestly don't what to say; you've all been so supportive and nice to me!!

Secondly, I'm sorry this was sooo short, but i've had sooo many university auditions and exams, which means i've had to learn the contents of about 3 hugee leverarch files and also learn about 10 monologues, wrote my own monologues, AND had to choose and learn songs!! And it's HARD lol!!

Lastly, I'm sure everyone's aware of what went on between myself and other users, for example bubblymuggle. I would just like to say thanks to you all for your support, and that bubblymuggle and I have worked things out and have agreed to disagree!! As for certain other reviewers, some issues have been worked out, others haven't, but I don't care anymore. If they want to waste their time, then fine with me. I'm doing this for fun lol!!

Anywayyyy, I hope you all enjoyed the chapterrr and I will do my best to get the next one up sooooonn!! But I can't promise anything sorry!! lol :S I am looking forward to your (hopefully haha) love-er-ly reviews:D

Love you alllll, Kitty Kelsey xoxoxox!!!


End file.
